The Great Schism: An Elite's Tale
by gabriel.soderholm.16
Summary: Follows the story of two Sangheili brothers; Ra'zark and Aethos, the survivors of the initial brute betrayal on board their own vessel as well as the eventual assault on High Charity an even the large halo ring world known as Installation 05. Check out my other Halo stories if you like what you read and please REVIEW and ask me questions
1. Waking up on the wrong side

The singular shard of hardened metal quickly slotted into place, clicking almost crudely as its entire magazine was screwed into the entire small firearm. Then without remorse or mercy, a volley of the spike's erupted out of the crude weapon in a small cloud explosion of red fragmentised blooms of heat and a puff of grey smoke. The singular long bladed spike spiralled through the augmented atmosphere hungrily, rotating slightly against a gust of heat that flared out from the generator's exhaust fumes before it cut straight through the misty fumes and cut into the black ebony soft flesh of a kneeling Sangheili; splurging out a thick volley of purple blood and causing the once powerful warrior to fall down to the ground in a splatter of death.

"Slaughter them all!" The large hulking mesh of muscle, flesh and fur roared out in fury; spittle rushing out between its heavy grim tusks. The Jiralhanae minor's growled in mutual agreement and unleashed a volley of spike and red flashing plasma rounds to impact against the harmless and defenceless members of the Sangheili pilots.

Two small Unggoy minors squawked out in confusion at the sudden display of aggressive murder that they had witnessed; looking from the violent Brute assaulters and the victimised Elite corpses that had started to pile up from inside the purple corridor. However before the two methane breathing creatures could even attempt to choose a side, the large horde of ravenous crude hairy beasts smashed down and cut them both down without mercy or remorse; one of the Jiralhanae biting down and ripping out the methane tank of one grunt with its own tusks.

"Search the ship" One surprisingly massive armour clad Jiralhanae Chieftain marched forward and heaved its hairy and muscled forearm to point at the purple doors with its other talon holding onto the gravity hammer. A heavy gust of warm breath quickly escaped out of its maw as it continued to growl out "Slaughter all heretics that threaten the great journey, we as the Jiralhanae will lead the way and not let these scum halt our path!"

**Meanwhile**  
Screams of pain and roars of fury brought the creature to slowly rise, usually awakening himself would be something more encumbering despite his military experience; but due to the issue of survival instinctual reactions the ebony black creature had managed to lift himself upwards quicker than a Kig-Yar.

Aethos growled out as the blasts of plasma quickly interrupted its own thoughts; his four mandibles spreading in anticipation and confusion as the sound of murder and violence started creeping into his own quarters. The growl swiftly converted to initial confusion to enraged frustration as he looked down at his own body, a simple loincloth covered his vulnerable flesh and he was completely unarmed; if he was assaulted then a simple volley of shots would dispatch his own life-force without a problem.

Suddenly a scream interrupted his own thoughts, ripping through the dorm as a thump ravaged itself against the wall right outside his room with a violent thud that splattered purple blood across the floor. Aethos reacted quickly, jumping to the side and attempting to hide himself behind the thick purple cabinet that dominated the side of the room. The concept of hiding from his enemy tugged on his own honour system but he knew that in order to destroy the assaulter he would need to gain access to his weaponry and armour.

As the almost naked Sangheili warrior crawled under his own metallic cot, the terrifying sound of his door smashing open suddenly filled the entire room; fragments of metal and plasma splattering across the floor and almost skidding to the hiding elite's position.  
Two massive hairy taloned feet smashed against the purple floor, slowly traversing over the metallic ground almost ominously as the thick heavy beat of deep animalistic husky breath slowly spilled over and almost caused the hidden elite warrior to recoil in disgust.

A hideous slow grumble erupted out of the new assaulter as it stepped forward and searched around the entire room for its prey that it wished to slaughter. The two muscular and hairy feet slowly traversed every corner of the room in something close to confusion; Aethos could almost sense the hatred that emanated out of this invading enemy as it growled out again due to the lack of prey.  
The ebony coloured Sangheili breathed in slowly through his mandibles, allowing them to regulate his own Respiratory system in order to maintain and control any noise that might escape and thus betray his location to this monster. He could feel his own chest thumping hurriedly in fear, not only would he be slaughtered if he was discovered but he would be killed in a position that screamed out the lack of honour he possessed.

Suddenly with a roar of fury, the assaulting creature lowered its entire frame until two large burly forearms smashed into the ground; helping to lower it down to the ground and look upon any unfortunate creature hiding underneath the temporary purple board that served as a cot. Then with a satisfied growl the monster's entire frame levelled unto the ground and its red gleaming eyes scanned over and zeroed in on its target.  
"Found you!" The tusked hairy creature roared out in gleeful crude happiness, a satisfied and cruel grin ripping through its remorseless face as it reached out and attempted to fire its crimson encased plasma rifle at the exposed Sangheili.

For his part, Aethos roared out in rage and spasmed his right muscular leg forward in order to snap backwards and impact violently against the brute's face; allowing brown blood and the crack of a bone breaking due to the ferocious but admirable kick. As the Jiralhanae fell backwards in pain and suffocation from the pooling blood, the elite slowly crawled out of the hole and moved forward to stand up successfully.

Aethos breathed in quickly as he looked down at the enraged brute, considering the possibility to question the violent creature as he kneeled down and scooped the crimson encased plasma rifle of the ground and activated it harshly. Suddenly a roar erupted out of the brute as it rushed its arms upwards in hopes to rip the Sangheili apart; but only managing to cause the elite to react instinctively and stick the plasma rifle straight into the Jiralhanae's maw in order to open fire and rip its skull apart with the volley of superheated crimson plasma goblets.

A resounded sigh slowly seeped out of the thick mandibles of the ebony coloured Sangheili, he had killed men before but never a member of the covenant armada; and even though his race had held a renounced hatred for the brutes he had never considered actually killing one before. Despite the slow shiver of guilt he felt, he knew that he had done what was needed in order to protect himself and silence this heresy clad murder.

And so Aethos growled out and raised the crimson clad plasma rifle into a firing position, it may be less effective than the original version of this firearm but was superior to the notion of defending himself unarmed. Finally the Sangheili stepped forward, slowly creeping out of his room and looking out to the corridor that encased the entire covenant battle cruiser for any assaulting Brute's or victimised Elites.


	2. Revelations

The soft and oddly calming sensation of exhaust fans spooled down and cooled down the exposed ebony coloured skin of the Sangheili warrior. Aethos growled in discomfort as the cold breath continued to splash upon his body; not only did it remind him of how vulnerable he was to any forms of small arms fire but also to the simple fact that he started to feel cold. Space was a cold location, and wearing nothing but a loincloth did not assist the warmth that slowly escaped his own muscular body. The cold even started to affect his grip on the crimson encase plasma firearm in his right tight talons, but with simple determination and will to survive the elite managed to move forward slowly whilst holding his weapon in violent anticipation.

Suddenly two skinny Kig-Yar scouts walked around the side of the corridor quickly, their own sharpened talons tapping against the floor like bone on metal as they squawked loudly in anticipation and want to hunt down their own prey. As Aethos continued to watch from a safe distance, noticing the bird like covenant creatures held carbines in their scrawny and feathery arms, he attempted to recognise if these Jackals would attempt to slaughter him. After the betrayal of the brute minor, he was unsure over any species to trust maybe save for his own.  
Then aggressively, the scrawny cretins screeched out in anger at something to his right; raising their carbine rifles and firing a volley of superheated and sharpened energy shards to circle the artificial gravity of the ship and slam into another Sangheili. This elite had managed to find his own armour, only for the energy shields to malfunction on him and the heavy bolts of sharpened energy to blast its skull to pieces.

Aethos roared out in fury at the loss of his brother, jumping up in complete devotion and lack of self-care as he fired an overwhelming barrage of blood shaded plasma goblets that streaked through the surprisingly hardened skin of the jackals. Screeches of pain erupted out of both Kig-Yar scouts as they felt their skin bubble and boil due to the superheated plasma, one of the bird like creatures literally losing his arm as the energy acidically melted his shoulder into flesh encased liquid.  
Within seconds the murderous Jackals had fallen down to the ground whilst gasping out in pain due to the overindulgence of superheated crimson coated plasma; allowing the Sangheili to push forward and travel another set of corridors whilst hiding in the shadows in order to conceal himself from the enemy.

Aethos breathed in slowly as he heard another volley of spikes thunder against exposed flesh, the cruel laugh of a Brute warrior and the stifled resigned grunt of the dying Sangheili; rage started to occupy his mind as he heard the monstrosities murder another vulnerable elite without mercy or even honour, but the elite knew that he could not survive this assault without his armour, shielding and weaponry.

The ebony coloured creature slowly traversed the corridor nervously, standing against the wall whilst moving in order to hide himself and prolong his own survival. The large purple carbine rifle could now be seen in his grip, heavily encumbering his arms as he travelled down the purple floor whilst inspecting blue luminous blood that had splattered against the wall. With thoughtful insight, the exposed warrior had abandoned the stolen and almost depleted crimson plasma rifle for the more accurate and deadly green emitting precision rifle.

Suddenly a short volley of sharpened spikes smashed against the wall almost directly in front of him; bring Aethos to attention over the large burly Jiralhanae warrior that was firing straight down at the corpse of an Unggoy minor. The Sangheili growled slowly in anger, the lowly slaughter of such an inferior race seemed to be even dishonourable to a creature that had survived due to hiding under a bunk.  
"Filthy elite scum!" The brute roared out in rage as it looked up, sniffing its heavy nostrils in order to locate the hiding Sangheili over the dimly lit red eyes that could barely perceive fragments of light especially in this dark corridor. The spiker wielding Jiralhanae growled aggressively as the scent of elite filled its nostrils, one large flow of saliva spilling out between its two tusks as it stepped forward in hopes to find the elusive Sangheili warrior.

"Reveal yourself heretic!" The minor drawled out in rage and simple knowledge that he could not find the hidden elite; a limited amount of light barely allowing it to even perceive the difference between empty space and solid purple reinforced walls. Despite the lack of vision however, the brute still represented a great and defying threat that would no doubt slaughter Aethos if the elite was found by the violent ape like alien.  
The Sangheili didn't make a noise, slowly crouching down and attempting to leave the brute to its own ineptitude or even to sneak around and smash it across its twin vertebrae in order to kill it with one simple punch or kick to the back. However as the brute hunted its target down, Aethos could tell that he was required to make the first move and possibly aim for a facial shot that would slaughter this assaulting murderer.

And so he fired quickly and decisively, allowing his purple rifle to unleash three green superheated shards of energy to impact in his approximate estimation of the brute's skull. Unfortunately his own eyesight of the dark corridor wasn't much better than the minor's, causing his rounds to miss and only scrape a small rip into the brute's neck. However due to the sudden flash of light, the brute gained insight to the elite's immediate location and acted upon it violently with one thrust down with its spiker firearm.

The piercing screech of sharpened metal slicing into a softer material quickly filled the entire corridor, letting both attackers know that the spiker pistol had been cut down and was currently embed halfway through the carbine's side. Aethos attempted to rip his own precision weapon away quickly but only managed to tug the brute forward so it could punch the Sangheili and attempt to physically kill it.

A grunt of pain quickly erupted out of the unarmoured creature as it smashed against the ground without mercy, the brute attempting to rip it limb from limb with animalistic enragement. Aethos roared out in fury as two quick punches winded his lungs, then in retort he swiftly kneed forward and impacted against the hairy chest of the brute; snapping two of its many ribs with one violent smash.  
As Aethos continued to snap his knee upwards and smash the inner bones of the Jiralhanae, he could hear numerous boots smashing against the floor and getting closer and closer; the Sangheili realised that his time was limited and thus he would need to dispatch of this enemy swiftly and with minimal attracting noise. But that would prove harder than originally thought out as the elite saw the brute continuously smashing down with its fist; only aggravating by the broken ribs and even lowering its barbaric maw to bite the Sangheili's face violently.

Suddenly a blue cackling symmetrical blade of purified energy descended violently, skewering the crouching Jiralhanae straight through the chest and out through so even Aethos could feel the heat of the powerful melee weapon.  
A quick eruption of saliva and vomit swiftly escaped out of the dark chasm of the brute's mouth, allowing it to synchronise itself inside its final death-throes before its entire body became dead weight and it was pushed aside by the figure who had saved Aethos's life.

"Get up" The large figure grabbed his arm and ripped him upwards onto his own feet, although he felt dizzy after the vicious and confronting assault on his own life he could feel warmth spreading back into his own body, "You must get to the armoury and prepare yourself for more of this insurgence, leave no brutes alive."  
It was then, at that moment that Aethos realised he had been saved by another Sangheili warrior just like him; instead this one was clad in heavy golden zealot overalls with ancient emblems and ruins heavily embed inside the obvious flare of blue energy shields that matched his own energy sword.

"Thank you friend, I will be honoured to repay you in kind one day" Aethos nodded once, slowly looking around and stepping into the covenant bay that had served as an armoury; he knew his previous carbine would be useless so he grabbed himself a stacked energy sword handle as well as a Needler that he knew would be effective against the brutes.  
"If the fighting is as bad as this in days to come, then you most definitely will" The Zealot responded to him wisely, his own armoured mandibles flaring as he watched the once vulnerable Sangheili armour up and become a well-practiced elite Ultra, "And in those days to come, you may call me Ra'zark."


	3. A new approach

A slow harmonious crackle sparked the augmented atmosphere as a powerful blue barrier of energy shielding quickly encased the solid white Ultra armour of Aethos. The elite growled once in applied conformation as his vision revealed his energy shields flashing purple in accordance to the barriers that would possibly save his own life from the ravenous brutes.

The Ultra confirmed the silver white energy handle that had been shackled onto its thigh holster before charging the surprisingly large Needler; allowing crystalline projectiles to emit a quick hiss as they spiked upwards. Three small blue orbs hung from the warriors back pouch, safely tucked away until they would be required to be thrown at any Jiralhanae or Kig-Yar that would attempt to halt them.

"Are you ready?" Ra'zark requested from his side impatiently, his own bloodlust starting to pound into his system as he activated his blue cackling energy sword in violent anticipation; the purple carbine on his back holster ready for access whenever he stumbled onto a long ranged combat scenario.  
"Yes, let us send these foul beasts into the abyss" Aethos growled out in agreement, stepping forward powerfully whilst grabbing a second Needler to dual wield and aim out at any hulk mass of hair and flesh that would assault them.

The two Sangheili warriors stepped out into the corridor wearily, the golden zealot covering the right side whilst looking out the left for anything that had concealed itself; luckily the blue cackling energy sword severed enough light for both warriors to even notice the small patch of purple blood that was creamed across the wall.

The sudden hiss of an exhaust fan erupted out of the quiet atmosphere, emitting a powerful gust of cool air upon the ground and successfully startling both elite survivors to almost fire upon the corridor's ventilation. However as the Sangheili lowered their weaponry slowly, they could hear another sound; the harsh barks and grunts of two Jiralhanae warriors rounding the corner with heavy dull taloned feet on metallic floorboards.

Ra'zark tapped the white shoulder pad of his companion quickly, alerting his brother to their next move as he deactivated his own energy sword and instead used his active camouflage ability to hide himself from the nearing enemies. Within seconds, Aethos had followed suite and allowed his own light distortion unit to mask his appearance; unfortunately the pink crystalline needles from his two firearms still hummed with life but if the Sangheili attacked quickly and without hesitation then it wouldn't be much of an issue.

Finally the two hulking Jiralhanae beasts turned the corner, they were walking slowly but with fingers guarded on the triggers in anticipation; maybe they had heard the two elites talking and were here to slaughter them? It didn't matter, for these brutes were used to murdering the unarmed and vulnerable; they themselves wouldn't stand a chance against those who wished vengeance from all the unprovoked genocide.

Aethos moved first, falling down to one large knee and opening fire with both crystalline firearm's violently; the sharpened needles quickly honed in on their targets and skewered themselves into the muscular chest of the nearest brute. A roar of rage quickly emitted out of the second minor as he witnessed the pink eruption of shards and smoke that literally ripped the once formidable mesh of flesh and armour into mere fragments of brown blood and fur.

"For the covenant!" Ra'zark roared from behind the enraged brute, swiftly activating his own blue cackling energy sword and giving away his own position and power before lunging forward and stabbing the weapon deep through the gut of the brute. The Zealot could feel numerous bones and muscles snapping under the constant heat and sudden slice before he ripped the blade out of the minor aggressively; allowing a splurt of brown blood and intestine's to throw themselves across the floor almost like a waterfall. For its part, the brute groaned out in pain and bit down on its own tongue in surprise; falling to one knee it howled out and attempted to stuff the rubbery cords back to where they belonged.

Ra'zark snapped his mandibles forward in disgust, kicking forward with his powerful two toed boot to topple the dying creature down to the ground to die in solitude and silence before he looked back at his brother and nodded.  
Aethos beckoned to the primary corridor briefly, gesturing in silence that they ought to travel straight towards the command deck of the entire battle cruiser in order to reassert their own command over the star vessel. Then with a flick of sparks, both Sangheili warriors disappeared to all sight and started sprinting up the corridor with the vengeance and fury of a race that had been trifled with for far too long.

**Meanwhile**  
"Hold this point! These curs will taste plasma in their throats on this day!" The purple encased Sangheili shipmaster roared out in violent enthusiasm at the few defending elite guards of the entire ship. They had been holding of from the relentless and powerful assault of the mongrel brutes for far too long; their position right outside the primary cockpit with the simple intention to protect it from the assaulters.

Oo'rang roared out again in fury, firing the thick golden fuel rod cannon from his right shoulder pad at the horde of brute warriors that attempted to break through the puny barricades they had assorted as soon as the assault started. Lime green rods of radioactive energy quickly traversed the artificial air and slammed straight into the Jiralhanae cur violent; plumages of green fire and sparks ripping through their legions successfully but still barely halting the ongoing assault.

"I am down to my last canister!" One Sangheili guard roared out to the commanding shipmaster, firing with his plasma rifle as a last resort but all too aware that its own energy rating was quickly depleting as well. Three Unggoy minors squeaked in protest as their own plasma based firearms started to sizzle with lack of charge; the green bolts of light sizzling downwards to splash against the brute armada.  
Oo'rang growled in rage, if the battle turned as ill as it had been then they would all be depleted of ammunition and left to be killed by the brutes, or worse they could even be captured. The shipmaster fired his own fuel rod blasts confidently, he himself was running out quickly but had an energy sword sidearm that would still cut through a great many more enemy warriors.

But not if the battle continued to bear ill, the problem was that the Jiralhanae just kept coming with new warriors and weaponry; the shipmasters own guards were tired and low on support, if this kept then they would be slaughtered with ease.  
They were running out of time.


	4. Alliances

"Rip these heretics down!" A resounding roar ripped through the heavy battalion of overwhelming mesh of large burly Jiralhanae warriors alongside scrawnier but faster Kig-Yar scouts that fought from the back of the assault. Grunts of confirmation and pleased rage quickly spanned out between all members of the murdering party; sending them forwards into battle once again to unleash not just projectiles but their own bodies to hunt down and slaughter the elite rebellion inside the cockpit room.

One particularly massive Jiralhanae War Chieftain stood high and mighty above the rest of his inferior brethren; his own muscular forearms gripping tight on a long and powerful gravity hammer that he swung in anticipation and will to slaughter the puny Sangheili oppressors. The commanding brute snapped its jaws together violently as a volley of crystalline needles attempted to hone in to destroy him; only managing to infuriate the creature into rushing forward with its hammer at the ready to smash down and destroy the defending heretics.

**Meanwhile**  
The scouting Kig-Yar bird like alien barely stood a chance, after anticipating that something mysterious was indeed concealing itself from his usually very sharp and accurate eye sight; the sniper had made the foolish mistake of searching for whatever could be hiding; a mistake that he would pay his life for with.

Thick volleys of purple blood quickly seeped out of the Jackal's torso as the blue cackling energy sword skewered into its belly from behind and slashed horizontally to completely rip the entire creature in half. Gasps of pain reeked out of the creatures sharply barbed mouth as its chest and arms pitched forward and unattached themselves from the, still standing, torso and talon encased feet. The painful screams slowly became a groan as the bird like alien's lungs refused to work properly, sending it into a mental state of shock and fear of the concept that death would soon arrive upon it.

Suddenly a spasm of blue light quickly ripped through two patches inside the corridor, ripping down and revealing two Sangheili warriors armed to the teeth with different projectile weapons as well as their own blue cackling and energy spitting plasma blades.  
Ra'zark slowly deactivated the light but powerful melee weapon and converted quickly from the sidearm onto the heavy purple carbine rifle as he listened up and spoke slowly, "The cockpit is directly in front of us, but the stench of brutes is befouling my own nostrils."

Aethos growled at the mention of this horrendous race that had assaulted his own kind, then swiftly he reasserted his grip onto the two pink crystalline Needlers and stepped forward in order to look around the corridor wall and spy on the massive horde of Jiralhanae assaulters.  
"The beasts are many, but there backs are turned to us" The white clad Ultra growled in confirmation to his brother in arms, although he was enthusiastic over the notion of slaughtering the traitorous scum he was unsure if they could neutralise that many creatures and even if he had enough ammunition to do it.

"Then they will suffer for it; prepare yourself for the onslaught ahead brother" Ra'zark spoke confidently, his mandibles spreading apart aggressively as he screwed a lime green and silver canister into the carbine's ammunition slot and cocked it in anticipation of the bloodshed that was still to come.  
The two Sangheili warriors moved forward quickly, activating their active camouflage in order to hide themselves from any Kig-Yar onlookers as they slowly moved up in order to strike the beasts from behind. Roars of fury and pain could be heard ahead of them as well as the thunderous sound of plasma and crude spike weaponry impacting against walls as well as armour on flesh.

However despite the obvious advantage Aethos felt they had over the brutes, he was still unsure on his own survival rate against such a heavy barrage of brute warriors; but he couldn't leave his deceased brethren's slaughter to be something acceptable or allowed to continue, so he made his first move.  
Firing a massive volley of pink crystalline needles swiftly betrayed his own location, allowing the thick clouds of needle eruption to cause panic and pain to rip through and disorient the numerous Jiralhanae warriors. As the creatures attempted to turn around and face the threat, three blue small orbs were quickly flung into the group in order to detonate violently in an explosion of blue energy and waves.

Aethos continued to fire at the brutes valiantly as the blue plasma started to settle upon the still powerful armada of Jiralhanae warriors. A flinch started to seep across the elites head as numerous spikes slammed into his energy shields; the barriers repelled the projectiles easily enough but the flickering purple light revealed that his shielding was being depleted drastically. Two large Brute majors saw this as an opportunity and rushed forward, firing a volley of brute shot grenades to detonate violently against the wall and startle the elite enough to move in quickly with the bayonet styled weapons aimed to skewer him in half.

For his part, Aethos kicked forward with one boot in a vain attempt to halt the two majors but only receiving a quick slash across the chest via a brute shot bayonet. As the Ultra attempted to grab his energy sword he could feel his blue cackling shields deplete completely and the familiar sense of vulnerability started to fester inside his mind. The elite roared as two spikes smashed into his chest plate, ebbing themselves into the heavy metal and causing him to drop the white blade handle in pain; making him vulnerable to any assault.

Suddenly a mighty roar ripped through the group, an inhuman growl of frustration and complete fury that even managed to temper the brute's own sense of fear and self-preservation. As the brutes looked to the side in confusion, a thick barrage of green radioactive plasma spilled into the group aggressively whilst throwing numerous mashes of flesh to the side in violent spasms of death and pain. The two brute shot wielding brutes turned to the side slowly, attempting to fire at the enemy but only being cut down themselves by the flood of green plasma that continued to rip through the entire armada.

Aethos turned his own armoured head quickly to the right, allowing the blue energy barriers to activate themselves and protect him once again as he looked upon the two massive burly and armour clad Mgalekgolo warriors that had appeared out of the corridor to fire upon the assaulting Jiralhanae murderers.  
Leading them was the golden zealot known as Ra'zark, the sword wielding Sangheili saviour that immediately proceeded to slash at a brute violently whilst yelling out to his brother and comrade in arms, "The Hunters have come to our aid, victory will be ours!"


	5. Onslaught

The thick thrust of blue energy smashed down violently in a tremendous explosion of gravity and power flinging forward in cackling sparks. A roar of triumph and extended fury exploded out of the burly armour clad brute chieftain as it cracked the heavy Type-2 melee weapon down in order to crush another Sangheili minor under its powerfully orchestrated might. Numerous pellets of plasma arced back in attempted retribution, barely scratching his crimson flashing invulnerability over shielding barrier unit that operated him as invincible.

Numerous Jiralhanae warriors rushed up through the gaping covenant fortifications, firing their own spike and red plasma projectile firearms at the defending Sangheili heretics with violent anticipated success. Three quick scrawny Jackals squawked out in pleasured apathy as they kneeled down and fired a volley of green flashing shards out of their purple carbine rifles.  
Oo'rang roared out as he witnessed the continued murder of his own brethren, the large amethyst shaded Sangheili snapped his mandibles with a vigorous temper whilst dropping the heavy orange fuel rod cannon in order to switch to the white handle at his side. A thick symmetrical blade of blue unstable energy quickly spanned out of the weaponised icon and was held with a tight grip by the shipmaster.

However before the purple clad warrior could charge down and claim many brute lives for his own; one massive armour ornate hammer wielding Jiralhanae war chieftain rushed up forwards with the heavy weapon hung low to swing and destroy his defending opposition. Oo'rang grunted as he watched his worthy opponent growl like a beast and charge his own position; despite this incoming assault however he felt completely calm and centred as he faced the brute.  
Suddenly the horrendous gravity hammer was raised up with harsh intentions, smashing down swiftly and powerfully in order to completely eviscerate the stubborn elite. However the Sangheili moved differently, moving to the side in order to completely dodge the assault whilst slashing downwards and sparking his own energy sword of the thick crimson invincibility shielding that encased the entire Jiralhanae.

"Sloppy, fought with the tenacity of a grunt of that calibre" Oo'rang chuckled outloud, knowing that the brute's arrogance would be tempered and thus the creature would blunder in rage and fail at the dual. Due enough, the chieftain roared out in rage and thrust forward for a horizontal swipe this time; screaming in rage as the elite jumped upwards and completely dodged the assault whilst kicking forward with a boot to impact powerfully against the thick crimson faltering shield unit.

"Fall!" The chieftain screamed out in rage again, rushing forward whilst wildly swinging with his hammer in hopes to catching the elite; whilst only managing to impact brutally with the thick purple wall that sent his entire frame down to one knee in pain.  
Oo'rang snarled triumphantly as the brute slammed its skull against the wall, kicking forward with one violent thrust and managing to slash the thick crimson shielding and even deplete it completely from existence. But that was when the shipmaster made his fatal mistake, with the arrogance of his race he turned back to check up on the onslaught of his race with the simple mentality that the brute chieftain would be too disoriented to recover and assault.

As the shipmaster turned his head back, a familiar growl slowly alerted him of the impending danger before a thick and powerful black clad gravity hammer cut horizontally and impacted violently against his own purple chest plate in order to fling his own body sidewards into the wall. A pained groan quickly escaped the Sangheili's mandibles as it fell upon the floor wearily, both arms attempting to balance himself whilst reaching for the white energy blade handle that had unceremoniously fallen to the floor.

"Incompetent!" The Chieftain roared out in rage, smashing down the heavy gravity hammer onto the exposed hand and handle without remorse or even a second of hesitation. The resounding scream of pain and fury could be heard from almost all angles of the entire covenant assault carrier as the Sangheili shipmaster groaned out in absolute rage; every mandible spreading to all four angles as continuous screams erupted out of its gaping maw. Oo'rang growled in agony as the pain ceased to halt; purple blood spilling out of the open wound and the mangled remains of his right arm completely crushed beyond repair or even recognisable knowledge.

"Pathetic, your malcontent will forever halt the path of the divines" The chieftain growled slowly, staring down at the site of the enraged Sangheili; slowly enjoying the moment in anticipation to slaughtering the defiant creature as well as the rest of his incompetent race. For his part, Oo'rang roared in fury as he looked up at the crucial red eyes of the beast; hatred pouring out of both creatures as they growled at each other in complete fury and defiance.

Suddenly a large blast of green plasma interrupted them both, the radioactive energy splashing violently against the purple wall in an eruption of lime sparks and a wave of dangerous liquid based plasma. As both creatures looked to the side in confusion, numerous Sangheili and Jiralhanae aggressors following suite; they all saw two massive burly Mgalekgolo hunters stepping into the room with two Sangheili warriors that immediately proceeded to fire upon the brutes together.

The chieftain roared out in defiance at the reinforcements; shifting the gravity hammer into a ready stance so he could rush forward and unleash the power of his melee weapon unto the two burly clad Hunters. For their part, the worm infused shock troopers roared in a thousand voices in one; separating in order to target both the Jiralhanae warriors as well as the brute war chieftain.

Heavy footsteps slammed against the purple floor as the singular Mgalekgolo monstrosity rushed up violently; hefting the heavy armoured shield in its left claw to a ready position as it prepared to smash it down upon the sprinting brute chieftain.  
The hammer wielding Jiralhanae took a mighty step down, leaping upwards with a powerful thrust in order to smash the melee weapon down upon the burly armoured creature. A resounding crack swiftly broke through the entire cockpit as the blast blew over all over every other plasma and spike projectiles. Growls of pain slowly emitted out of every orange tubular worm as the hammer cut down again upon the chest plate that protected them, flashes of luminous orange blood splattering across the purple ground as the hunter attempted to shift its weight in order to lift the shield and smash it down upon the pesky brute.

"For the hierarchs!" The Jiralhanae growled slowly, his tusks spreading sharply as he smashed the hammer forward and caught the shield straight mid-swipe in the air. With a spectacular sound of an unstoppable force smashing into an immovable object; a heavy gong ripped through the entire augmented atmosphere while the hammer and shield smashed together.

Suddenly the Mgalekgolo's shield cracked violently; shards of dull metal falling to all sides as the entire block was ripped apart due to the powerful and unstoppable hammer blast. Then without mercy, the Chieftain rushed forward and smashed the weapon against the unprotected orange flesh of the creature before he rushed backwards in hopes to retreat and save his own flesh from the onslaught of Sangheili warriors.  
As the singular burly but destroyed hunter collapsed to the floor with a bloody splatter, the final members of the Jiralhanae warriors started retreating after their chieftain sprinted straight out of the commanding cockpit. As the Sangheili defenders roared out in fury over their leader, the brutes retreated completely and lived to fight another day.

Leaving the elites with a temporary victory, but enough defeat to succeed the war that had been committed this day.


	6. To Heal or to Destroy?

Ra'zark growled slowly as he watched the retreating mass of muscle and fur sprint out of the cockpit, he knew the brutes had never shown respect over the notion of honour but this was insightfully cowardly. Finally as the Sangheili zealot snapped his mandibles together with a loud clack he released his thumb of the white handle and allowed the blue energy sword to slowly arc up until it ceased to be of existence.

"Aethos, go assist the Shipmaster" The high ranking golden clad elite pointed roughly with his right arm whilst looking around at the weary brethren of his race. As the white Ultra nodded once to go and heal the wounded amethyst coated and handless Sangheili, he himself started walking around the cockpit in anticipation of any explosives of hiding brutes that would attempt to get the jump on all of them.

A soft groan slowly alarmed the golden Zealot, making him turn around as a thick shadow pitched over his entire frame. Ra'zark growled threateningly at the nemesis until he realised it was the Mgalekgolo hunter in front of him, this assemblage of raw power and destruction had lost its bond brother in the fight; and without the second part of themselves, these creatures were mentally unstable and prone to unnecessary acts of violence.  
Ra'zark frowned at that moment, the holy doctrine of the covenant would always state that such an unreliable creature would surely be a hazard and that all broken bonded Mgalekgolo were supposed to be put to death without hesitation. But as the golden zealot looked down at the massive bulking creature; watching it moan in grievance over its lost brother, he realised that the creatures only crime was to care to much for those who were closest to it.

"Rise hunter, I understand you have lost yourself here; but we need to fight together" He spoke wearily, all too aware how much power this creature would have if it decided to violently lash out and attack the Sangheili warriors. The Mgalekgolo however did not make a move, instead it ticked numerous voices inside its own and continued to stare down at the fallen bond brother.

"We need your help" Ra'zark continued, determined not to lose this asset as well as this vulnerable creature, "The brutes are infesting the entire ship and we need all loyal members of the covenant to eradicate them"  
At the mentioning of the brutes, the large hunter's triangular head stood up ominously; every thought ripped together with the harsh judgment of killing ever Jiralhanae without remorse or a twinge of mercy. Quickly it growled loudly in thousands of voices and stood up, preparing its plasma cannon and smashing the ground in rage as it readied itself to slaughter the horde of brutes that had attempted to slaughter his self of being.

**Meanwhile**  
"Try not to move Shipmaster, the wound may become infected" The white ultra bowed down once with the rest of his body, taking care to cover the gaping hole that had officially become and remained of his wrist. A soft white cloth was quickly rapped around the stump; halting the bleeding and allowing the creature to stand up roughly.  
"I only allow this due to the vengeance required and my duty upon this ship as well as being a member of the Sangheili" Oo'rang growled softly as he allowed his arm to be covered up, usually when blood was spilled then death would be the only honourable notion to cover the wound up. The concept of doctors and healers barely even flashed across the elite's mind as he looked down at the stump, he knew that when his duty was completed he would end his own life and restore honour to his family and race.

"What do you wish of us shipmaster? The brutes are still infesting your vessel" Aethos spoke up quickly, keeping a ridged back as he reassured his allegiance whilst targeting the most influential and important problem first.  
"Be that as it may, the councillors need to know of this heresy and our own communications have been jammed to the holy city of High Charity; we need the hierarchs support against this filthy insurgency" Oo'rang replied confidently, flexing his left wrist and weighing the notion of using it into battle.

"Then we will move swift, massacring the traitorous Jiralhanae and then moving onto the holy city itself" Ra'zark stepped up violently, activating the energy sword in his own grip whilst leading the Sangheili forces out of the cockpit. Within seconds the blue clad warriors followed and left the shipmaster inside the room; almost even abandoning him due to the lack of honour he now possessed.


	7. Resolutions

"Prepare the phantoms for quick transport, the filthy stench of this ship is starting to infest my nostrils" The brute chieftain growled slowly, angered with the defeat his race had befallen under the militant warriors of the Sangheili heresy. The Jiralhanae quickly grabbed the heavy gravity hammer from his back holster as he heard something flicker from the side corridor; but only two Kig-Yar scouts appeared and managed to calm the high commanding brute down.

"But the elite filth, they still maintain their own grip over this vessel!" One smaller brute subservient major spoke up evenly, kneeling in the commander's presence but still inquiring over the actions of his leader.  
"Their stain will be removed with time, I must speak to the supreme chieftain" The hammer wielding monstrosity roared out in fury of the inquisitive creature; barely showing tolerance for even a glimpse of democracy in his own tyrannical bond with the inferior hunks of metal, fur and bulging flesh.

Suddenly a green flash splashed out without warning, cutting through the augmented air with violent trajectories to crack straight into the exposed head of the brute major; bypassing the helmet and slicing all the way through until it detonated alarmingly with a flash of brown hair as well as the thick brown mass that sagged to the ground in an instant. Before the chieftain could even hope to recover, another bombardment of projectiles swooned in and managed to fell a swift battalion of Kig-Yar scouts before the bird like creatures could even lock eyes with their aggressors.

"Crush the heretics!" Furious rage quickly spawned over the brute chieftain's face as he watched a blue plasma grenade arc and land squarely on another of his pawns; allowing the minor to sequel in fear and explode in a concentrated eruption of plasma, sparks and simple exposed white flashing shards of energy.  
Confusion ripped through the entire armada of Jiralhanae warriors as a volley of blue plasma slashed at their legion from behind; controversing against the initial front assault as well as the two pure energy swords that had appeared inside their own battalions to slice the creatures apart. Roars of fear quickly corrupted the minds of the victimised brutes as they continued to witness more of their race being slaughtered with overwhelming assaults from every angle; causing a few of the Jackal traitors to turn on their own battalions by retreating in fear, only to be cut down themselves by the hidden Sangheili assassins.

"Manoeuvre you vermin!" The Chieftain screamed at the incompetent brutes in shared rage, even as Jiralhanae warriors could be seen retreating; the hammer wielding commander considered rushing up and slaughtering the cowardly traitors himself.  
Finally the commanding brute lost all patience, rushing up to the estimated location of the hidden Sangheili warriors he brandished his gravity hammer in a cocked position and prepared to smash it down upon the heretics himself. As he rushed forward, he made sure to activate his invincibility shielding as numerous plasma bolts impacted harshly against his chest and even drew a fraction of brown blood out.

**Meanwhile  
**Ra'zark grumbled as a harsh volley of spike rounds impacted with his exterior energy barriers; although they didn't puncture all the way through he could still feel the thunderous blows as if they had impacted with his own chest. Despite the setback, the Sangheili zealot quickly stood back upon his own two boots and continued to unleash the lime green carbine rounds into the dying Jiralhanae and Kig-Yar horde. Within a few set of rounds, two of the traitorous brown clad brutes had already fallen down to the ground with lack of life etched upon their blown apart skulls.

Suddenly a thunderous explosion of numerous sharpened projectiles slammed down upon the ground almost directly beside him; alerting him to the massive brute chieftain that was sprinting right towards his own position.  
"He is taking the bait, Aethos finish him!" Ra'zark growled into his communications relay, switching his own fire in order to unleash green projectiles to bounce of the thick crimson overcoat invincibility shielding uselessly; the elite knew that it would do no harm but also knew that it would infuriate the creature into rushing straight after him.  
Which was exactly what he wanted.

As the heavy mesh of armour, fury and flesh sprinted forward defiantly with a roar on his own tusked lips increased its speed to rush straight after the zealot; Ra'zark jumped backwards and started evading the unstoppable creature in hopes to delay it long enough to make his own move.  
"Pathetic!" The chieftain roared in something clashed with amusement and exposed hatred of the enemy Sangheili; smashing down his gravity hammer in rage in order to send out a large concussion wave of gravitational energy sparks to splash out in every direction. Despite this assault however, the elite zealot continued to dodge and evade the enemy assaulter; firing the green emitting carbine rifle in order to irritate the chieftain into continuously hunting solely after him.

Finally the thick encasement of invincibility over shielding managed to time out, leaving the brute chieftain vulnerable for a short amount of time. Almost immediately as the yellow zealot roared out in approval, a large blue cackling energy sword appeared straight out of the air right behind the rampaging Jiralhanae.  
Within seconds, the plasma blade hovered mightily before slashing upwards and skewering itself completely into the exposed back of the chieftain; allowing a fountain of brown blood to erupt out of the gaping wound as the sword was released and could be seen still prodding out of the monstrosities back.

Aethos suddenly appeared out from behind the brute, attempting to tug the energy blade out of the creatures back but only accepting a thick punch to the face that sent the entire Sangheili Ultra slamming down to the ground. A mountainous roar suddenly ripped through the hanger bay as the brute chieftain felt the pain that seared from his back; although the energy blade hadn't been able to penetrate althrough his hide it still burned like nothing else.  
The continuous scream of pain lurched out of the beast as it attempted to tug the blade out, receiving two carbine shots to the chest whilst still attempting to halt the excruciating pain that sparked from the injury. Then suddenly, definitely it look down at the elite ultra that had caused him this pain; then with a grim, cruel intention of vengeance he rushed forward and prepared to crush the defenceless creature into dust.

Then with a sense of brutal finality, a thunderous roar of over two hundred voices ripped through the entire hanger bay as the singular Mgalekgolo hunter stared upon the brute that had killed its bond brother. Every quiver on its back rising in absolute, uncontrolled rage as it stepped forward with a loud crack and sparked green light out of the plasma cannon in order to fire upon the defiant and traitorous brute Chieftain.  
The volley of green lime light travelled the entire hanger bay violently, lighting up every angle of the room until it smashed straight into the creature's chest and cracked it backwards in a flurry of green fire and white energy sparks. For its part, the brute was sent backwards into the wall; every hair and muscle set on fire and the energy sword jutted straight through his chest as it impacted with the back of the purple wall.  
Finally, the traitorous armada of Jiralhanae had been neutralised; and the ship was once again possesed by the Sangheili.


	8. New Plan

Thick droplets of brown blood slowly dripped down out of the Jiralhanae's corpse, letting its dual backbones crackle harshly as the large blue energy sword was unceremoniously ripped out of the brute chieftain's back. The thick stream of white cackling sparks quickly dissipated as the handle was released, allowing the Sangheili wearer to snap it back onto his own thigh holster and prepare himself for the ongoing assault ahead.

"Shipmaster Oo'rang, the traitorous brutes have been slaughtered" Ra'zark spoke up triumphantly, a mixture of rage and even a twinge of sadness overcoming his initial victory as he looked upon the filthy brown blood that speckled his talons. The golden Zealot snapped his jaw together indifferently as he overcame the guilt that was starting to cloud his mind. Finally he looked at his brother in arms and Ultra companion he realised that he would slaughter the Brutes if he must, he would even kill a high councillor Jiralhanae over the protection of his own race and brothers.

"Blood has been spilled but the blow to the Sangheili has not been dealt with properly, you must travel to the holy city of High Charity; inform the councillors of this grievance and report back with haste" The purple clad elite spoke pack shrewdly, quickly running through the next priority based objective in his own mind as he reassured his position inside the cockpit walls.  
Aethos growled once as he dropped the two pink crystalline needlers onto the thick purple table, understanding the dual weapons were completely out of shards and thus allowing the white clad creature to grab onto a powerful blue clad plasma rifle from the weapon stack. As the Ultra continued to ready himself for a councilett movement, three blue clad elite minors walked over to his position and bowed their heads slowly.

"Your phantom is prepared for quick transport, we have been tasked with your protection and will level the heads of any brutes that attempt to halt your journey." One of them spoke quickly, his mandibles flaring harshly as he stood from the kneeling position and started walking towards the thick purple hanger bay doors in order to issue the singular phantom for transport into the holy city of High Charity.

Aethos nodded swiftly, allowing the trio of Sangheili minors to lead the way as the powerful golden zealot known as Ra'zark started walking behind him; all of them heading for the large purple phantom that resided inside the hanger bay.  
"Words reek in my mind, I know not what to say to the councillors" The white clad Sangheili spoke his thoughts honestly, relieved that he could speak openly to his brother in arms.  
"Worry yourself not brother, I highly doubt the councillors would even speak to an Ultra classed Elite of your calibre; I will take command and relay the truth of what happened as well as what the Shipmaster specifically declared" Ra'zark replied comfortably, stepping forward and sheathing the thick purple carbine onto his back holster as he clambered aboard the large purple phantom in unsteady anticipation of whatever could fester ahead.

Within a manner of minutes, the rather small but formidable armada of Sangheili successfully issued themselves inside the large purple vehicle; sealing the thick side turrets shut and preparing the primary generator drive to immediate departure. With a thunderous roar of crimson plasma sparks, the two back thruster's were blown into life almost violently; successfully propelling the entire vehicle forward as it traversed out of the hanger bay and into the thick black inky cosmos of space. As the Sangheili watched through numerous holographic projections, thousands of star vessels could be seen outside of their own Battle Cruiser. Purple ships of all sizes and shapes, formulating over Frigates, Cruisers and even a few Assault Carriers that situated themselves inside the interior of the entire covenant fleet.

One particularly large rounded object was seen to be centred around the entire fleet, the massive silver clad and pulsating threads of light ripping through the entire structure matching the numerous ships that travelled too and back from the spectacular but dangerous holy city. This one vessel and location of its own, was the centre point and spiritual relations between the covenant forces and that of the great beyond; all together this installation was known as the legendary and powerful High Charity.

Impressively, one other installation could be seen from the phantoms own perspective; serving as surprisingly more influential and powerful then even the holy city of the Covenant. The massive metallic forerunner ring that was positioned magnificently in the central point of the cosmos of space; serving as the pinnacle instrument that would continue the great journey of the covenant without hassle. Well that was if the Brutes didn't hinder the holy path of the prophets with their own incompetence.

"This is what we are fighting for Ra'zark, we are fighting for the forerunners" Aethos spoke impressively, looking out the holographic image at the beautiful sight of grassy lands and mountainous ranges that appeared over the interior centre inside the holy metallic halo ring known as Installation 05.  
"Nay Aethos, we are fighting for the Sangheili and for ourselves" The golden zealot replied slowly and carefully, looking through the natural beauty of the individual halo ring as if seeing it for it truly was; a dangerous location and destination that he never truly wished to set foot on.


	9. Continuation of a doomed race

Thick emissions of purple gas erupted out of the back thruster's of the flying vessel, allowing it to descend down upon the heavy hanger bay gravitational pad. The entire phantom clunked violently upon the pad, its side turrets opening quickly to allow all occupants to exit and land upon the earthy ground below. They had landed inside the holy city of High Charity, home to the Covenant armada and instrument of the forerunner gods themselves.

"I haven't walked the holy steps for near a decade, how it comforts my aching feet" Aethos exclaimed slowly, allowing his heavy metallic white clad boots to land surprisingly softly on the purple metal floor. As the heavily armoured Sangheili looked out, he could see numerous vessels appearing and disappearing from inside the large domed head of the entire city; all of them heading or retreating from the central spire.  
"Remember young one, we must seek haste to find the Councillor; the betrayal of the brutes will not be forgotten so easily, neither will our fallen brothers" Ra'zark replied seethingly, looking around in something close to disgust as he looked the lightly lit, wondrous city. Personally he had been in the holy city on numerous occasions in order to report in his own sacrilegious missions to the high legions of the Sangheili themselves; his own induction into the Zealot order had made sure to claim his life into the servitude of the San Shyuum and this mysterious great journey they were all attempting to embark themselves onto.

As the rather small formation of elite warriors stepped out of the hanger bay, three small Kig-Yar workers stifled their squawks and watched them walk by. As soon as the intruding Sangheili had left, the low classed jackals kneeled down and continued their work by shifting an energy propellant from one category to one that required it more.

Aethos felt a chill on the back of his neck as he walked into the large heavily populated courtyard that dominated the city space, thousands of covenant creatures could be seen from all angles inside the massive well lit space; despite the fact that he hadn't been to this city in over twelve cycles, he still felt like there was something wrong. The formation of Elites however, continued walking forward until they pushed through the overwhelming numbers, of Unggoy and Kig-Yar peasants, without much in the way of an apology. One particularly vile Jackal squawked as he saw the intruding elites, pausing for a split second before spitting a thick goblet of green saliva onto the ground in absolute disgust.

"Calm yourself Zealot" Aethos spoke slowly, his mandibles barely moving as he noticed the golden clad warrior had drawn his white handle from its holster and prepared to activate it in order to silence the disrespectful Kig-Yar. Surprisingly the Jackal didn't shirk in fear of the weapon but screech almost a challenge to the elite; wishing for the foolish Sangheili to make a move that it knew it would regret.  
Finally Ra'zark snarled and sheathed his white handle in knowledge and wisdom not to start a bloodbath straight here in the streets when they had more pressing issues to deal with. A resounding screech of disgust broke through as the creature scuttled away in reattributed rage, knowing that the stand-off had not worked in its favour.

"Vile creatures, they stand not much better than the Brutes" The golden zealot spat out, flaring his mandibles violently in anticipation for any other assault that would attempt to govern his own movements towards the cities capital.  
"We may deal with them later" One of the trio of blue clad Minors spoke up wisely, breaking through the veil of silence and orchestrating his own opinion as a legislated command. This was something Aethos found a bit interesting, he was unsure if the Elite Minor was even qualified to speak to a Zealot but the young warrior had done it anyway. Rules it seemed, did not have much play when you battled with your own species survival.

**Meanwhile**  
Oo'rang breathed in slowly as he looked upon the stump that now completely encased his right arm, restricting all forms of sword combat and limiting his leadership to little more but yelling furiously at his inferiors and hoping that they would listen. The amethyst elite growled softly as he finally turned it away, he knew that this short life of suffering would be dealt with as soon as he completed his obligation to the vessel he stood upon; he had work to do first.

"Shipmaster, the unbonded hunter has been killed as you commanded" One Sangheili spoke up on his own helmet communications, relaying the strict and rather cruel message across to the restless and weary commander.  
"Very well Field Warden, you may report in to the quarters; I have one final command for you" Oo'rang spoke softly, his mandibles twitching as he released what he thought to be his final communication in this life. Despite himself, he started to feel a twinge of sympathy over the unjust slaughter of the singular Hunter. The Mgalekgolo guard had revealed his good intentions by assisting them against the brutes, but after the loss of his bond brother he was simply too dangerous and unreliable to keep alive; Covenant doctrine decreed that any lost Hunter was to be killed on the spot without questions asked.

Sometimes the Sangheili simply wanted to stop, look back at the futile life he lived and would think to himself; maybe it wasn't all worth it?


	10. Limitations

One particularly large clunk anointed his presence before his voice ever would, the sound rebounding of every room of the small cockpit and alerting numerous Sangheili operators that the field warden had indeed arrived. The warden himself wore heavy framed white and gold armour hunks, heavily inscriptions and runes encasing his armour with a powerful jagged right forearm piece that could even be used as its own weapon.

Personally, although it was a rather impressive assortment of armoured pieces; Ya'kai felt as if regular blue minor armour would have done exactly the same thing, all this ceremonial piece did was that it was a lot tighter around the chest and heavier all over.  
As the field marshal kneeled down in front of the purple clad Shipmaster, he ran over the numerous arguments that were starting to brew inside his own mind; the order to slaughter the hunter being number one on his own list of inquiries.

"Rise Ya'kai, you owe no subservience to me" Oo'rang spoke soothingly, allowing the Field Marshall to stand upon his own two feet and look equally towards the Shipmaster without judgement or a word upon his mandibles. Finally the amethyst encased creature spoke his mind, staring intently at the Warden, "Time draws to an end Ya'kai, my own life will soon be stripped away from me and when it does; I expect a Sangheili of your honour to harness the responsibilities left behind with the role of Shipmaster."

A roll of shock swiftly ripped through the Field Warden's mind as he continued to stare at the wounded elite; thousands of thoughts slowly eroding his mind as he attempted to process the information that was given to him. He had always known that the blind arrogance of Sangheili would lead them to suicide but wished it upon no creature foolish enough to actually follow the covenant doctrine to every letter. As for his own leadership over the battle cruiser, he was unsure if he could even command a covenant frigate; let alone a vessel originated and constructed with the simple ideology of slaughtering enemies.

"You humble me beyond words Shipmaster, but I am unsure if you even deserve the fate of death due to your impending victory" He finally spoke up, barely worrying over inquiring about his friends health and welfare as he softly twitched his mandibles together.  
Oo'rang sighed to himself, staring down at the stump of his arm as he stood and started walking around the cockpit from his own position above them all, "What would you have me do Ya'kai, you have been my honourable friend and mentor for the greater years of my life; you are a warrior of honour! You must understand that I cannot lead without an arm, I cannot wield a sword without fingers to grasp it with."

"Please Oo'rang, do not fall into the trap of self-doubt; a Sangheili of your power needs not ferocity or violence to lead his soldiers and family" The Field Warden replied skilfully, attempting to use every healing technique and sharp word he could use in order to halt the impending suicide, "And if it truly matters for you, there are many honourable warriors that learn to wield the blade with their left arm."

The shipmaster breathed in slowly as he continued to look at the stump, the deformity that he had been told to accept. Finally he grasped it with his other hand and covered it completely; hiding it from view and his own sense of failure, "I know what you speak, wisdom rolls well from those who have never known pain. But you must believe me when I say, I have not just lost my hand and leadership but also my honour; and that cannot be returned to me."

And so the amethyst clad warrior turned around swiftly, stomping out of the cockpit with his head hung low and his hand twitching in nervous anticipation over the deed he was preparing to commit unto himself.  
"Maybe not in this life, but in the next I hope you discover peace and harmony" Ya'kai spoke solemnly, nodding his own head in something close to depressed sympathy as he watched his friend and shipmaster leaving in ready ability to kill himself.

**Meanwhile**  
"We are…all of us…gravely cornered" The monitoring image spoke up quickly, ripping over the heavy chanting of numerous covenant entities with its own religious and political message; barely running over the parable of screeches and shrills that ransacked straight outside the large chamber of the prophets in the middle of the entire city of High Charity.

The small armada of Sangheili warriors stepped forward onto the thick purple platform just as they heard the voice of their hierarchal leader; the prophet of truth. Aethos frowned slowly as he heard the voice declare that they had found the sacred icon, that hope would be restored within the covenant; it was almost as if this betrayal was an anticipated movement that would even be accepted by the Hierarchs themselves. The white Ultra continued to listened in slowly and almost smiled as he heard the news about the great journey, at last they would finally be placed with their forefathers; but the smile faded as he looked upon the Jiralhanae Honour Guards that stood between the protesting covenant warriors and the holy sanctity that contained the prophets themselves.

"We did not come here to watch the locked doors with envy" Ra'zark tapped him on the shoulder in order to awaken his trance, stepping forward and itching his own talons over the white handle as he looked upon the golden clad brute honour guards. Within seconds, the other Sangheili nodded and followed their commanding zealot and without further problems they managed to step forward out of the rampaging covenant fanatics in order to face off against the numerous guards, the brute warriors clad in heavy honour guard armour whilst holding energy pikes.


	11. Treason

A slow rumble started to elongate out of the deep throat of the powerful burly creature, its tusks parting slightly as a torrent of thick hot air escaped its vicious maw and poured into the outside atmosphere. The Jiralhanae commanding chieftain growled once viciously as he looked upon the small formation of elite warriors that started walking up the thick steps into the holy sanctity of the Hierarchs. Finally as a pair of golden garbed brute honour guards attempted to stop the fugitive heretics, the large plasma turret wielding brute snapped his thick maw shut and took steps downward in order to apprehend and slaughter the elite fools as an example for more of their incompetent race to follow.

"Halt you filth, take not one step forward or it might cause your own destruction" One of the many pike wielding brute warriors growled resoundingly, unsure whether to force the elites back to where they came from or to attempt to kill them right then and there.  
"Your heresy will stand no longer brute, be gone with you before I inform the prophets of your own blasphemy" Aethos spat out in absolute rage and disgust, remembering the numerous Sangheili that had been massacred due to the backstab that these incompetent vile creatures committed upon their race.

"You are the traitors to the covenant, your race was always a stain against our ways; a stain that needed to be removed" One particularly massive Jiralhanae honour guard stood above them powerfully, the honour major of the entire procession; an absolute hunk of metal, flesh and fat that held onto a magnificent plasma turret as his weapon of choice. The entire creature was abusively absurd and obtuse; one thick red scar marking the side of its jaw and thick boils encasing its belly as it lazily looked down at the Sangheili prey.

"Speak no longer, your words are a disease in my ears; pay caution to your next words brute or I will rip out your tongue and feed it to the grunts" Ra'zark smashed his foot onto the ground in absolute rage, barely caring for the pathetic excuses of parlay between the two races as he remembered the numerous lives lost due to this betrayal. Grabbing the white handle out of his thigh holster and snapping the activation to allow a powerful symmetrical blade to spawn out of the weapon to form a cackling blue energy sword.

Eruptively an echoed roar ripped through all brutes present as they witnessed the threats that had assaulted against their own major. With a flurry of movements, the honour guards swiftly brought down their golden energy pikes and prepared to skewer the blasphemous Sangheili that even dared to question them.

For their part, the elite battalion growled aggressively and either ripped out energy blades or armed their plasma rifles in anticipation to slaughtering the Jiralhanae backstabbers that even attempted to halt their path and journey. Ra'zark took one big step forward, balancing his entire frame perfectly on one two taloned foot as he rotated the energy sword around his body and roared to his enemy in an attempt to aggravate the brutes, "Make your move, which position would you wish your husk to be placed across this corridor!?"

However before one bullet or energy weapon could be flung in place for another body, a resounding roar ripped through the entire holy sanctum. As all warriors outside the room halted for a second, three words filled the entire corridor with a commanding scream that managed to strike both brute and elite straight through the core as they realised their prophet was in danger, "Kill the Demon!"  
As gunfire could be heard from inside the holy room, the honour guard brutes looked to their commander for guidance and commands; unsure how to act upon the desire to slaughter these elites as well as to protect their prophet.

Finally the commanding brute major roared outloud and moved upwards with three of his kin as he spoke to the two final guards, "The prophets must be protected, make sure to slaughter these elite heretics if they take one more defiant step forward!"  
As the obtuse Jiralhanae rushed upwards, the two commanding Sangheili warriors looked to each other slowly; sheathing their energy swords in anticipation and nodding once before they decided to make their move. As the three minors behind them growled in knowledge, all five armour encased units warriors immediately activated their active camouflage together in order to disappear and hide themselves from the brute honour guards.

"Reveal yourself!" The creatures roared out in fury, smashing their energy pikes down in the area in which they estimated their prey used to be but only managing to create a loud clang that occurred when the unstoppable pike cracked against the indestructible purple floor.  
As the Jiralhanae honour guards continued to crush their weapons to numerous points on the wall and the floor, a lack of understanding helped portray them as completely oblivious when the hidden camouflage units crept around in order to sprint forward towards the open doors that entered into the holy sanctum of the Hierarchs.

It was time to speak to the prophets, or even to slaughter the demon if they were forced to.


	12. The start of a revolt

Thick volleys of plasma and green primed carbine rounds had been speckled themselves against the purple wall, mixing in with the brown filthy blood that scraped a Jiralhanae honour guard down to the ground. As the five Sangheili warriors deactivated their own active camouflage, they noticed that everything that was once living inside these once holy sanctums had been slaughtered without a twinge of mercy.  
"If the demon has taken another prophet from us…" Ra'zark started rumbling slowly deep within his own throat, noticing without much care that numerous brutes had been slaughtered in the attempts to protect the Hierarchs. In the golden Zealot's opinion, he would have been more worried if he saw the corpses of mere Unggoy upon the purple lit but dim floor.

As the three minors nodded once and spanned out in order to find a corpse that would indeed confirm their own greatest fears; the two high ranking elites looked to each other and listened intently to the sound of projectiles and death that echoed around the corridor to their right.  
"We are here for the Councillors, the demon has no place amongst us" Aethos drawled out slowly, making sure to remind the hot tempered golden clad warrior of their initial and fundamental purpose to be upon the great city of High Charity.  
"His presence befouls us; we must rid the human filth and prove our worth to the Hierarchs" Ra'zark replied indifferently, intent with the notion of hunting down and slaughtering the green clad Spartan II himself as he noticed the sound of violence was getting further away.  
"One demon? Or the entire armada of the Jiralhanae?" Aethos spoke deadpan, resorting the argument to the simple fundamental truth that they had bigger issues to deal with then the actions of a singular rampant Spartan.

Finally a soft twang cut them all of, causing all five members of the Sangheili force to look upwards at the sight of three golden clad Brute honour guards appearing above them in the high councilling balcony overlooking the holy sanctum. As the Elites prepared their own weaponry for combat, the source of the noise suddenly became clear to them all. One of the Honour Guard Jiralhanae had literally thrown his energy pike almost like a javelin straight through the augmented air of High Charity's chambers until it cut downwards and skewered one Sangheili straight through the chest, out the back and into the soft purple metal beneath.  
"Slaughter them all" The commanding brute Honour Guard Major roared out in success, watching gleefully as the victimised elite minor attempted to rip the pike out of its own chest whilst only pushing it in deeper. Without mercy, the plasma turret wielding Jiralhanae quickly stepped down and opened fire upon the golden clad warrior; intent on killing the leader Elite first and without much in the way of a fuss.

**Meanwhile**  
The low hung blue cackling energy blade could almost be perceived as a reflection, causing the Sangheili to grimace uncontrollably as he looked upon the weapon that would eventually be used to end his own life. His grip started to slacken as he continued to look upon his own face, fear trembling into his entire system until he finally tightened his hands around the energy blade and prepared to skewer himself straight through the middle with it. He could almost imagine the quick downpour of purple blood that would slowly drain him of life, would he die of blood loss or shock first? And did it even matter?

Oo'rang growled as he stared intently at the two white tips of the blade, imagining them slicing through his armour and into his soft ebony flesh without even a hope for resistance. Thoughts quickly ran across his mind as he remembered the history behind his blade; he had been lucky enough to serve under one of the greatest swordsmanship Sangheili of the era; Ark'an of the amethyst lance.  
As the once shipmaster rolled Sangheili continued to brood upon his own history and past, he started to remember his brother in arms and long lasting friend; Ya'kai with passion and sorrow upon his own mandibles. He remembered what the Field Marshal had said about the retrieval of his own honour amongst a life that deemed no sacrifice necessary with regret etched upon his own mind.

Finally Oo'rang nodded swiftly, bringing the blade around himself in preparation to unleash it upon his own flesh with his left arm; surprisingly the control over the weapon seemed almost natural, a fact that caused the purple clad withered Sangheili shipmaster to frown almost in realisation that maybe this was not all he had to be. Maybe he could become something better; maybe he could overpass the sins of his forefathers and even rise about them.  
Maybe he didn't need to kill himself.


	13. Its getting alot bigger

A quick volley of blue flashing goblets of plasma ripped downwards violently with keen attempts to splatter against the thick energy shielding of the surviving Sangheili warriors. Within a few seconds, the rounds had impacted against the barrier encasement of the golden zealot; allowing him to roar out in fury as his shielding was altered. Ra'zark continued to kneel however, absorbing the miniscule rounds into his own cackling blue shields as he fired with his own purple clad Carbine rifle.

Roars of fury quickly rushed out of the honour guard clad Jiralhanae as the thick lime green flashing projectiles cut into its golden ornate helmet piece; slicing through the soft metal and ripping through the tough skull underneath in order to blow the creatures brain's out from the inside. A thick plumage of brown blood swiftly erupted out of the back of the brutes head, splashing across the purple wall behind and allowing the horrendous muscle, flesh and armoured monstrosity to smash down brutally to the ground below.

"We must fall back!" Aethos growled outloud in enragement, looking out as another battalion of Jiralhanae warriors marched into the thick holy sanctum with weaponry aimed high and roars escaping out of their tusk ridden maws. If the stream of opposing traitors never ceased to flow into their presence, death of not just one Sangheili minor but all of them would be imminent; henceforth their retreat and survival was to be placed at top priority.

As the golden clad elite growled in defiance over the notion of retreating, a thick barrage of plasma rounds splash straight through the softer barrier shielding of a blue encased Minor; cutting into his armour fragments and ripping into the ebony black skin underneath in order to leave the once powerful warrior to smash straight down upon the purple floor almost like a ragdoll.  
Finally as the golden zealot noticed they had indeed lost another of their brethren, he roared out in fury to the dwindling brothers of his race, "Pull back! Get back to the stair well!" He knew that although the slaughter of this traitorous race was something he truly wished, he had strict regulations to speak to the Sangheili Councillors and not to be halted by this mere fire fight.  
The final elite minor honked out in approval as the two high ranking warriors retreated back through the thick chamber halls that led towards the stair well; firing behind themselves at the invading brutes that immediately saw this opportunity and rushed forward to exploit it by slaughtering the surviving members of the Sangheili armada.

As the golden zealot evaded straight out of the holy sanctum, he quickly screwed the high projectile rifle onto his back holster whilst throwing two blue orbs of plasma detonation straight at the ground. Letting them sizzle on the ground before detonating violently in a twin explosion in order to rip apart a battalion of brute warriors that had attempted to follow them all into the chamber with a violent explosion of brown blood and husky burnt flesh.  
As the corpses sagged down to the ground, one particularly massive overweight brute honour major smashed down to the ground; firing the plasma turret at the retreating elites in hopes to drop them straight in their blasphemous tracks. However as the Sangheili successfully dodged the live rounds of thick superheated plasma, the commanding brute roared out for all of his brethren to follow him in the slaughter of these heathens.

**Meanwhile**  
"Shipmaster Ya'kai, numerous battle cruisers are in hot pursuit of the primary infection of brute controlled vessels; plasma weaponry charging and preparing for an onslaught ahead" One operator spoke slowly, his mandibles twitching in anticipation through the silver helmet that encased his head completely.  
A soft growl rumbled out of the newly promoted shipmaster as he cocked his head in confusion, one assault upon a ship wasn't understandable but at least it was minor; however an intergalactic assault could spiral into the covenant's own destruction within a manner of days; the prophet would no doubt not approve of this sudden violent outbreak.

"Commander, the Sangheili Fleet-master is requesting all vessels loyal to our own race to prepare for high priority assault." The operator roared out swiftly, reading a quick message that had translated upon his own visor. Thick plumages of red light suddenly portrayed themselves unto the screen, alerting the numerous pilot operators over the knowledge that an intergalactic war between the two rival species would actually initiate.  
"This move may tear us all down" Ya'kai sighed slowly, twitching at his mandibles in fury over all the new found power that had been placed aboard his own armoured shoulders, "We must protect the hierarchs over this betrayal, the holy city of High Charity must be held under our own justice and liberty."

"Ya'kai! Jiralhanae controlled battle cruiser inbound for our position, boarding craft preparing to assault our position" The officer roared out in sudden disbelief, quelling the compulsive urge to rip out the sidearm plasma right in his holster in order to arm it, preparing himself and the rest of his brethren for the assault to come.

- **Author Message  
**Fellaz, as much as i like not being disturbed i would really appreciate some reviews up in this!**  
**


	14. Trapped like Rats

Only content satisfaction of destruction filled the dim witted and slow thought process of the Jiralhanae honour major as it progressed forward violently; spewing forth an unstoppable torrent of blue plasma into the purple corridor. As the hairy collection of golden armour moved forward with a heavy thumb on the trigger; a tremendously barbaric collection of brute minors and honour guards hurried to rush after it. All intent placed on the two fleeing heresy filled Sangheili cowards; willing to slaughter the incompetent member of this race.

Ra'zark breathed in deeply as he skirted a thick corridor; allowing his own breath to catch up as he reloaded his purple carbine rifle in anticipation to slaughter the brute horde. However despite all the armour and weaponry the Sangheili Zealot possessed, he still found it difficult to breathe quickly in his own tight chest piece.

"Are we cowards to flee?" His comrade and brother asked quietly, the thick white Ultra armour that encased this elite serving as a clear beacon in the malfunctioning light patterns that ripped through the labyrinth of purple corridors they had hidden themselves in.  
"Nay, we are smart to stay alive" Ra'zark replied to the Ultra quickly, kneeling down to the ground as he listened to the familiar irritating sound of the brute battalion closing in on their prey; grunts and roars occupying the atmosphere as the two Sangheili officials prepared their own projectile weaponry.

Aethos sighed as he primed his own blue plasma rifle, checking its battery charge and regretfully noticing it was almost at full depletion; if the battle turned ill then he would not last long if charging the brute ranks with nothing but an energy sword. As the Ultra continued to monitor his weaponry and grenades, he could hear more footsteps increasing towards their location; revealing that the Jiralhanae numbers would have at least doubled.

"We must fire before them, prepare your plasma grenades" Ra'zark growled quickly, allowing his own mandibles to flare violently in anticipation for the fighting ahead. The zealot stood up slowly, overriding his weariness by standing upon his own two muscular talons as he grasped the carbine rifle in his arms proudfully.  
And so they roared together, turning around the side of the corridor before the assailants could respond, firing a volley of blue plasma rounds and green crystalline shots into the hideous ranks of the hairy brute battalions.

The Jiralhanae shouted out in surprise as two members of their own race fell to the floor with splatters of brown blood; then with brutal violence the horde of ape like aliens rushed forward; firing their own spiked weaponry whilst trampling the two victimised brutes underneath their own boots. As they utilised their weaponry to the point of almost overheating, two brute Honour guards rushed forward with an energy pike in their own muscular arms; ready to skewer the duo Elites without mercy.  
"Do you have them?" Ra'zark called out quickly, roaring through his thick armoured golden mandibles as he reloaded one of his final crystalline canister's into the rifle; firing it at the unstoppable armada of Jiralhanae in hopes to quell their numbers.

"It will be done" Aethos spoke softly, releasing his own hold onto the projectile firing rifle in order to switch to his powerful melee weapon; activating the twin energy rush of blue plasma in order to fashion into an energy sword. As the honour guard's continued to blindly rush forward, roaring out in defiance; the sword wielding Ultra challenged them fiercely, stubbornly standing his own ground and rushing forward to meet them on the battle field.  
Both pikes smashed down like crude axes, attempting to break through the elites defences and kill it then and there; but only being caught by the Ultra's energy blade. Thick plumages of blue light and cackling light resounded throughout the entire corridor as the two species clashed against each other; the Jiralhanae roaring through their own sweat and the Sangheili calmly struggling to hold his ground.

Finally Aethos made his move, kicking forward with his right foot he managed to clip one of the brute honour guard's straight in the neck; causing the bundling warrior to stumble backwards until it smashed into the purple wall. Then with that issue taken care of, the Ultra switched his tactic by skewering the two blades of his energy sword around the pike; holding it momentarily between the two halves of cackling energy until he flicked his wrist and cased the spear like weapon to snap in half explosively.

As the Jiralhanae Honour Guard attempted to recognise what had happened, the Ultra snapped its right arm forward furiously; skewering the blade straight through the brute's chest with a violent eruption of blood and flesh. As the Ultra attempted to rip the energy blade out of the dying creature, he realised it would not budge at his command; and so he finally let go and looked around himself. Aethos spat out grimly as the brown hunky flesh dropped down from his own armour, spilling a thick torrent of blood unto his white armour. Finally a roar brought the Sangheili to look forward, noticing the pike that had been dropped to the ground and the rampaging Brute Honour Guard that had started to pounce forward.

"You are a threat to the journey!" Aethos roared straight back at the rampaging brute, jumping forward with a fluid motion in order to grab hold onto the energy pike and kneel down with it in hand. It was a strange sight to see, the Ultra kneeling down with a spear like weapon in hand and the brute berserker rushing forward without truly seeing.

The Ultra grunted roughly as he felt the violent sensation of the brute slamming straight into the spear, all logic and knowledge overridden by rage the brute had rushed straight into the long sharp spear like weapon. It screamed in pain as the spear stood stubborn against its berserking, every muscle around the creature's chest spasming and bone shattering. However despite the spear that was prodding straight out of the brute's chest, it growled with resilience and _crawled forward_.  
Goblets of brown blood cascaded down the Jiralhanae honour guard from every angle as it tugged onto the spear; using the weapon to rip itself forward in order to massacre the murderous elite that had stood firm against the might of the Brutes.

Finally Aethos did the one thing he thought was logical in this unbearable situation, looking straight into the filthy steaming, bleeding and sweating eyes of the ape like creature; he kicked forward with his talons in order to halt the monster and scramble away from it.

However as the Ultra stood up swiftly, he realised that the lack of weaponry in his own hands would be his downfall as he looked upon the armada of brute warriors that were rushing straight for them; spiker weaponry flinging in overwhelming inaccurate shots. Aethos shouted out in alarm and looked around himself for a projectile, but the only versatile weapons were the melee tools that currently were half infused into the stubborn flesh of brutes.  
Ra'zark watched this slowly, firing his last couple rounds from his carbine and stepping forward in order to stand with his brother. Then as he stood with Aethos defiantly, he drew his energy sword in defiance of the enemy and allowed the thick blue light to spark the two Sangheili up as demi-gods refusing to back down. The Ultra roared out alongside the Zealot, gripping his fists tightly and allowing two small cackling energy daggers to appear.

It was time to end it.


	15. Temporary Salvation

A horrific but fully realised grin escaped out of the Jiralhanae Major's heavily muscled, hairy and boned skull as it looked upon the two trapped Sangheili heretics. One armoured forearm grasping onto the thick plasma turret in its grip as it prepared to slaughter the infidels that had even attempted to halt the overwhelming Jiralhanae meshes of flesh, armour and hair.  
As the brutish warriors moved forward; their own weaponry pointing straight at the exposed and vulnerable elites, the two Sangheili officials growled and thrust their melee weaponry forward in anticipation for a frontal assault.  
"Cut them down" The overweight honour guard slowly drawled out of his tusks, pressing down the heavy thumb of his right paw onto the plasma turret in anticipation to slaughter both trespassers without hesitation or mercy. Familiar roars ripped through the numerous battalions of Jiralhanae as they armed their own weaponry, allowing the spike side-arms to cock forward and unleash a withering volley of metallic sharp rounds.

Suddenly a powerful surge smashed into the Jiralhanae forces from behind; slaughtering numerous of the hulking creatures with rapid uncontrollable lime green eruptions of radioactive fire and white sparkling energy. As the intrigued warriors roared in fury, switching around to face the new assailants as numerous members of their own race smashed down to the ground in bloody eruptions of brown flesh.  
Ra'zark frowned as he noticed numerous corpses spanning to all directions, explosions ransacking from directly behind the armada of brute battalions; causing a great sense of confusion and relentless death to be placed directly within the slaughtered Jiralhanae. As the Royal Zealot continued to watch with bewilderment etched upon his usually terrifying and violent face; he could hear the familiar shouts of his own brethren breaking through the armada of Brutes quickly and without quarters given.

"Let us join them!" Aethos shouted out vividly, brandishing the dual plasma knives as he thundered his heavy buckling white armour to unleash all fury unto the brute hell spawn. Within seconds, the two Sangheili officials had joined battle with the enemy; ignoring the numerous sharpened projectiles against their energy barriers in order to efficiently assault the brutes. Altogether the Jiralhanae battalions didn't manage to stand a chance, getting cut down from both sides insured that their lives would be cut short with wailing roars and the familiar thud of flesh impacting against purple hardened floorboards.  
Finally the brute honour major was the last creature standing; still defiantly pulling down on the heavy plasma turret in its muscular if not obtuse forearm. As the defiant brute started to become surrounded, it simply roared and continued firing; switching its fire to all seven elite warriors present but not managing to puncture their overpowering energy shields.

Then the powerful elite who had led the rescue part stood upwards into the light, holding a blood dripping energy sword in its left arm and growling ferociously into the face of the terrified brute inferior, "My name is Oo'rang of the Challenged Truth, and I sentence you to treason and immediate execution,"  
And so at his command, all seven Sangheili warriors of all ranks roared together and thrust their energy weapons forward; stabbing the energy swords and daggers straight through the golden armour and into the exposed overweight flesh underneath. The brute died quickly, overwhelmed with the heat and blades stabbing into its entire state of being; but roaring definitely all the way until it splattered against the floor much like its brethren.

"Shipmaster" Ra'zark bowed slowly, kneeling in the presence of a Sangheili legend that had not just come to save their lives but had neglected his own honour bound suicide to pursue the more required task. As the zealot bowed its powerful golden head downwards, the lower ranked Ultra immediately kneeled in order to follow customary regulations and further warned honour unto their saviour.  
"Rise my brothers, the title of Shipmaster is no longer mine" Oo'rang replied shortly, sheathing his own energy sword and twitching at the right stump that used to be his proper functioning right wrist, arm and fingers, "I have sacrificed that title unto the honourable Ya'kai, he will do well in my stead over the Challenged Truth."  
"Why are you here Oo'rang? Has the treason of these filthy apes spread across our covenant?" Aethos inquired quickly, snapping his own mandibles in disgust at the numerous hairy and blood covered corpses that had been splattered and littered all across the collected purple walls as well as the floor.

"We have uncovered a schism in our once great covenant, the brutes have blinded our prophets and labelled us as heretics" The purple clad Sangheili official spat out in disgust, stepping out of the corridor and leading the saved elites alongside numerous more of his race that had come with him or been rescued along the way, "We must speak to the Prophet of truth, only he can lift the veil that has been thrown across the might of this covenant."  
Aethos growled inside his throat as he remembered the two prophets attempting to escape the wraith of that human demon; he knew where they would be heading in order to initiate the premade plans of assaulting the human planet, "We must get to the central spire, the prophets intend to lead the fleet with the blessed forerunner dreadnought itself."

Oo'rang stared straight at the upstart elite for a second, never halting his own strides forward but still gazing deeply at the Ultra as if analysing every fragment of him before he finally nodded and spoke outloud, "Yes, the quickest way to the central spire is through the mausoleum of the Arbiters themselves, maybe those holy tombs will bless our path….or curse them"


	16. Its getting worse and worse

The scouting Kig-Yar traitor barely managed to stand a chance, only allowing himself a moment to squawk in retrospected fear; the simple and singular crude blue line of absolute havoc ripped through the augmented atmosphere horizontally until it burrowed straight through the bird like creatures chest. As the Jackal sniper fell, its scrawny and feathered right arm cracked against the hard floor; releasing its clench unto the purple carbine rifle that clattered against the ground almost ceremoniously.  
Ra'zark snorted once as he reached down and grabbed the fallen weapon, taking it for his own whilst throwing a sidearm plasma pistol to his unarmed brother; they both knew that the Zealot was a better shot and the pistol would most definitely come into handy anyway.

Oo'rang didn't stop at all as they procession of seven Sangheili quickly ran past the room, turning a tight corridor and coming straight to face off against a massive purple door that had been shut tightly down with no apparent way through. As the crippled warrior attempted to interact with the silver hologram interface; a red light suddenly beamed on them all, revealing their own lack of clearance and that some form of security had been notified over their intrusion.

"Nihai'! Can you break down this door?" The purple clad warrior called out to one of the numerous Elite's he had brought with him on this assault; pointing to the large door and grabbing his own energy sword in anticipation of any Jiralhanae that would attempt to charge them all.  
"If the gods give me strength" The crimson encased Sangheili replied quickly, stepping forward with one heavy footstep and preparing himself to smash the heavily reinforced purple door apart. As the other elites watched with surprised eyes, the absolute hunk of a creature dropped a well-functioning plasma rifle onto the ground and released its primary fuel rod cannon to give to a lower ranked Sangheili Ultra.

Aethos nodded in confirmation as he received the powerful radioactive rocket launcher onto his own shoulder pads; with a quick honk he kneeled down with his back to the door and staring out for the invading Jiralhanae assaulters.  
Nihai' growled slowly as he stood upon the magnificent door, then with a solid growl he drew out his own personal energy sword and activated it; allowing a thick symmetrical eruption of white cackling energy and a surprisingly crimson flashing energy sword to create the full blade. Then with a roar the elite thrust the blade forward, skewering it into the door and slashing downwards slowly; exalting a magnificent array of sparks and melting metal to fall to the ground and light up the entire blocked of chamber.

"Oo'rang what are we to do once we catch the Prophets?" Ra'zark spoke up slowly from his own position behind the mounted turret, swivelling the massive blue weapon to all sides of the chamber in anticipation of anything that would even attempt to move forward.  
"That you shall leave to me, I must reconnect peaceful negotiations between the San Shyuum or the entire foundations of the covenant could be ripped down and destroyed" The purple armour clad warrior replied swiftly, his mandibles twitching slightly as he thought over the notion of actually speaking to such high ranking creatures.

Suddenly, almost as if the brutish traitors themselves screamed out in defiance of this peaceful transaction; a swift and accurate orb of blue pulsating light streaked forward and carved itself straight into the helmet of the turret guarding golden zealot. Ra'zark roared as the beam rifle projectile bounced of his heavy shielding but dented it almost down to twenty percent; his own vision flashing blue as he returned fire unto the numerous Jiralhanae warriors that were rushing straight for them all.  
"Return fire, we mustn't let these vermin prevent our path!" Oo'rang shouted out in protest, firing his own carbine rifle alongside the powerful surges of radioactive green orbs and the unstoppable volley of thick blue plasma goblets. Numerous shouts of rage suddenly ripped through the collection of Jiralhanae and Kig-Yar traitors as their own numbers started to dwindle; thick hunks of metal, flesh and blood erupting harshly out of the numerous corpses that simply were overwhelmed by the overindulgence of plasma.

One particularly large Brute major stood apart from the pack, holding onto a blue streamline beam rifle in its powerful grip; the sniper growled slowly and lined down the sights to exterminate a Sangheili minor with one powerful blue light straight to the skull. The major roared defiantly as the rest of his brethren charged forward; firing their own collective spike based weaponry but getting cut down without remorse.

A slow growl emanated from the sniping Jiralhanae as it watched through the thicket of battle; noticing the purple clad elite that was undoubtedly serving as the heretic leader in this situation and aligning the small crosshairs straight over the commander's purple headpiece.  
"Oo'rang!" The large crimson encased Sangheili operator roared outloud as his own energy sword successfully sliced through the entire door vertically; smashing both sides of the purple metal to the side and forcing the entire thing open with his own brute strength.

As the commanding elite turned his own head to the side in order to order a swift retreat, one pulsating and powerful stream of light suddenly snapped across the augmented atmosphere; spanning the entire battleground until it bounced straight of the Sangheili's heavy shielding. Roars of pain quickly ripped out of the creatures mandibles as its head was pushed backwards by the brunt of the shot but luckily still accessible.  
Oo'rang looked straight backwards to his operating crimson elite, nodding once and then drawing his own energy sword in his left hand in anticipation to hunt down and slaughter the blasphemous sniper that had fired upon him. As the commander sprinted forward, in order to sacrifice himself in hopes to allow the rest of his cohort to pass the door successfully; Nihai' roared for all of his brethren to pass through.

Aethos rushed for it first, evading straight through the small gap and successfully landing inside the corridor on the other side; then finally the remaining Sangheili started to follow suite and travel through the chasm. Ra'zark pulled in the rear regretfully, looking out at the final run of his commanding officer and brother as he retreated through the hole in order to save himself and the rest of his brethren.  
Finally Nihai' slammed the doors shut again, causing the thickets of purple metal to clash together violently with a spark of purple light; creating a barrier that would barely be accessible even to the massive operator himself. As soon as the doors managed to shut, every projectile and shout on the other side was immediately subdued by the deafening silence of this new corridor and enemy.

For when the final five Sangheili warriors turned around, light beams of purple and blue light penetrating the thick layer of black smoke; all they could see was a hazy stream of brown gas exploding out of the creepily moving walls.  
"That stench, I've smelled it before" Nihai' drawled wearily, drawing his own crimson flashing energy sword and bearing it at his own side in anticipation for the relentless slaughter and harvestation that would follow.


	17. The Parasite

The first thing that assaulted them was the thick stench, the putrid smell of decay and death that had infested itself inside the walls of this once great and holy city. Aethos could barely breathe through the horrific thicket of corruption, he could only be thankful that the parasite had not become airborne as to yet. As the five Sangheili warriors stepped forward carefully, the golden bladed and massive elite taking the lead; they all laid eyes on the thick dripping resin that encased all purple walls in their vicinity.

The encasement of flesh, boils and even strands of elongated hairs spanned out like a breathing organism, allowing pours of puss and green gas to seep out into the already tampered atmosphere of this once great hallway. Parts of the wall were even customised for assault, bony fingers reached out and clenched together in hopes to rip into a victim's own flesh. As the elite warriors neared the infested span of decay, numerous long black hairs on the wall shrivelled together and pointed themselves straight at the intruders; almost like an alarm was put in place.

Suddenly with a quick eruption of green gases, several boils on the decaying wall burst open in identical small explosions of yellow mucus and salivating puss; and thus the flood spores were released upon the world of the Covenant.  
"Arm yourselves!" Ra'zark roared out to his comrades, swinging his own blue cackling energy sword into a combat ready position as the never-ending torrent of small withering spores climbed every crevice and wall in hopes to infect them. The spores themselves were oddly shaped, almost like a squid with several disabled lower limbs; its bulging sack constructed most of its mass while the thin red tipped tentacles would serve as the most potent of its weaponry.

The initial spore unleashed itself wildly, tentacles thrashing in all directions and crimson coated flower like mandibles preparing themselves to become one with the elite targets. However the soft lightweight proved no match against the Sangheili force, simply popping against the leader's heavy energy shields with a miniature eruption of gas and brown fluid.  
As the rest of the small floodlings followed suite, the Elites roared out and opened fire on them; slaughtering many with projectile weaponry whilst stepping or slashing at any that attempted to unleash themselves physically. Ra'zark grumbled as he smashed his toes down onto one of the pathetic spores, personally he felt as if using his energy sword would have been a waste of good energy and thus used his own limbs to personally dispatch the filths.

Despite the thousands of casualties ensured, the flood spores simply came coming; throwing waves of their own flesh in vain efforts to halt the elites. As Aethos pulverised a large wave of the small critters with a well-placed plasma grenade, he looked to his side and realised that the continuous suicidal efforts of these creatures was actually working. His own shieling had been pulled down to thirty percent of its original capacity and judging by the frantic sparks of his comrades; they were not suiting much better.

"We must move forward!" Nihai' roared outloud, his mandible's spreading violently in every direction as he led the way through the thick sea of brown resin and infected carcasses. As the Sangheili violently cut their own way through the barrage of enemies, a silent gargle managed to allow one of the minors to splash down to the ground; two bulging flood spores attaching themselves to its unarmoured neck.

"Leave him; there is nothing to be done!" Ra'zark growled to his brother who had halted to assist the fallen elite; then with a resounding nod the Ultra rushed straight forward in order to get through the chamber into the hall of the Arbiter.  
The minors thrashing limbs and cries could be heard from all the way across the corridor as the four surviving Sangheili warriors got to safety. It was only when the blue armoured elite's brain finally merged itself into the hive mind of the flood; did it stop screaming and start moaning outloud in initial pain and never-ending hunger to consume all in its path.  
The doors slammed shut violently, excluding all of the flood spores and combat forms that attempted to follow them through. The four Sangheili warriors breathed in deeply as they successfully traversed to the small lift that would carry them down to the bridge of the Arbiter.

"How did the parasite come here, upon the holiest of our cities?" The final minor grumbled outloud in complete disbelief and rage, caring not much for the initial chain of command anymore.  
"I do not know brother, but this complicates our plans" Ra'zark replied for them all, looking out to the large building that had been situated inside this massive chasm. The mausoleum of the Arbiter was one of the most sacred spots amongst the entire city, its entire network was situated into one room that had been divided from all else by a set of bridges that connected it upwards from the sheer drop below.

A sudden volley of shouts suddenly echoed through the great hall, alerting the Sangheili warriors to look down from the lift into the ongoing battle that had issued itself right below them. Jiralhanae warriors had attempted to climb up the gravitational life themselves but had been assaulted by numerous flood combat forms; as they screamed in death and corruption, the flood hosts only gained strength. As the Sangheili continue to watch, a small batch of hovering Drones quickly descended to assault the flood forms; initially it appeared that the infected creatures were unable to reach the pestering flying insects. However as Aethos continued to watch, a small flock of flying flood swarms unleashed themselves onto the Drones; physically attaching themselves to the hovering insects and ripping them to shreds.

"I cannot say that I pity them, but it would be a horrible death" Aethos bowed his head slowly, remembering the elite minor they had left behind to suffer a similar fate. Despite his hatred for the Brutes and Drones, he wished no death from the Flood onto any species; not even the humans themselves.  
"Remember my brothers, we fight for the holy tranquillity of the Prophets; these filthy vermin's will be cleansed of their impurity and smited for their lack of faith!" Nihai' grumbled encouragingly, brandishing his own crimson energy sword and preparing himself to slaughter all flood combat forms that even attempted to halt their progression. He cared not much for those left behind; memories such as those would only distract one from those who needed him then and there.

Finally the gravitational lift allowed the four elites to land upon the thick infected bridge, surrounded by flood combat forms and all armed with blue cackling energy swords; prior to the leading weapons specialist that carried a golden cackling weapon of pure power and raw destruction.


	18. Boil, Mucus and Blood

"FOR THE HIERARCHS!" Nihai' roared outloud with all his might and voice, thrusting his thick golden cackling energy sword straight into the flesh of the nearest flood form. As the decaying consumption of a once majestic elite fell to the floor; its innards torn apart by one feral swipe; the sword wielding and living Sangheili threw a volley of blue plasma grenades that immediately stack themselves against several more infected combat forms.

As the dual explosions of blue energy and plasma ripped apart a large torrent of infected flood forms, the four elites rushed forward; slashing at numerous combat forms that had attempted to halt them. Howls of hunger and pain quickly filled the hall of the Arbiter as hundreds of infected forms fell to the power of the sword, smited for their transgressions and left behind with jagged rips through their corrupted skin.  
Aethos growled as he snapped his arm forward again and again, felling a new opponent with every violent lunge whilst attempting to dodge any flood that assaulted him from the side. The white armoured elite knew that their survival was based on continuous movement, so thus he sprinted forward continuously; felling any beast that stood in his way.

Ra'zark roared out in fury as he slaughtered the meagre might of the flood forces, despite their overwhelming numbers and stench; they possessed little courage and strength when it came against a small selection of Sanghelios warriors that wouldn't give in. One particularly massive flood infected brute host rushed the Zealot from the side, howling maniacally as its mass collided straight into the elite. Ra'zark roared and stabbed his energy sword straight through the creature; carving a jagged line into its flesh. As the flood roared in fury, it kept sprinting forward until it fell straight of the bridge itself; leaving the Zealot without a sword and still surrounded by numerous flood infested creatures.

Another flood infested brute assaulted him swiftly, jumping straight downwards in hopes to rip its own tentacles straight into the Sangheili's exposed ebony flesh. Ra'zark roared and fell backwards, allowing the creature to smash down upon his golden chest piece and attempt to slice through it. A roar suddenly echoed as the Zealot kicked forward with its taloned boot, sending the creature flying backwards and straight of the bridge into the chasm below.

Ra'zark swiftly got back up onto his own two feet, completely unarmed but sprinting forward with the rest of the Sangheili warriors as they traversed the bridge quickly; leaving behind the horde of flood that simply couldn't keep up with them.  
Suddenly a loud and heavy thud smashed into the bridge infront of them, halting their own progressional movement into the holy temple of the Arbiter. As the Sangheili warriors clicked their boots into the purple singular floor spread, they looked up into the various red tentacles that had bloomed out of such a powerful and unstoppable flood host. The pure flood form stared straight back at them, barely wounded after the massive fall it had made to land in front of them; its two horn like mandibles twisting to the side as they sensed the smell of fear.  
Aethos growled, turning his own white helmet encased skull to the side in order to register the various flood forms that were intently running straight for them from behind; readily preparing to rip the living organisms apart.

For his part, Nihai' slowly nodded as he stood forward; perfectly balancing his own dual taloned boot against the floor as he sheathed his golden cackling energy sword. Then with a grim finality, the weapons operative turned back and handed his own weapon to the bladeless Zealot behind him whilst stating, "Take fire-smite, you will need its power before this is done"  
"You have named it?" Ra'zark spoke up in disbelief, caring not much for the various flood forms that were sprinting straight for them in order to end it all.

"All great companions deserve respect and a chance to be delivered unto their own righteous destiny!" Nihai' roared out to the flood combat form that stood in their way, beckoning a challenge to the pure infectious form as he ripped his own helmet of his head and sprinted forwards; unarmed but still more dangerous than an armada.  
The massive hulking Sangheili sprinted forward gracefully, a growl on his lips as he dodged the massive bone encrusted forearm that smashed down upon the bridge. The thick limb scraped upwards in hopes to crush the sprinting elite, but only served as a quick way upwards as Nihai' climbed over the limb in order to launch his entire weight unto the flood form's face.  
A hideous growl emanated out of the whole empty chasm as the pure flood form attempted to repel the attack, cracking its own limbs down unto the ground and attempting to stick its crimson flowery tentacles straight into the Sangheili. Nihai' growled as the small mandibles assaulted him, and then with the ferocity and endurance of a true elite of Sangheilios; he bit his own jaw unto the tentacles and ripped them clean out of the flood form.

Ra'zark watched with admiration as the flood form roared out in inhuman pain, toppling under its own weight and lurching backwards until it fell straight of the chasm. Fear and regret overwhelmed the Zealot as he watched his own brother, still entangled with the mighty foe, fall to the depths with the pure flood form.  
"Come brother, let his sacrifice naught be for nothing" Aethos grumbled, tugging at the Zealot's own forearm in order to allow him movement forward. The two Sangheili warriors sprinted together, the flood horde well on their backs and the small purple lit door in front of them. They could almost feel the infectious creatures ripping their own limbs through the elite's soft ebony flesh, they could definitely hear the horde and the smell was almost overwhelming.

Finally the duo managed to break in, launching themselves inside the mausoleum and smashing the door down to the ground to halt any Flood forms foolish enough to even attempt at breaking through the thick purple walls.  
They had made it in, but where they any safer?


	19. One light engulfed by darkness

Aethos groaned outwards in pain as he slunked heavily against the reinforced purple door, halting anything from trying to get in by placing his own weight against it. The Ultra breathed in deeply as he looked down at his own wrist; it burned with weary and endured pain. The art of swinging such a violent sidearm such as an energy sword was one that required a lot of energy; both physical and inside the weapon itself. As the Sangheili breathed down a thick gulp of tainted oxygen, he released his grip on the white handle and allowed it to clatter against the purple ground of this new setting and challenge.

For his part, Ra'zark could barely even tolerate the notion of seating himself; stirring forwards restlessly with a sheer determination and will orchestrated inside his regulated and militarised thought process. In his tight golden grip, the elite Zealot held onto the energy blade that had been christened 'Fire-Smite' by its previous master; it was a weapon of pure refined plasma and would be used accordingly.  
"I think the plans have been shifted" The golden royal zealot drawled out loud mainly to himself, looking as he recalibrated the numerous changes that had affected their plans. The warrior snapped his jaws together softly as he looked around for a new strategy, holding his golden energy sword and wielding it as a source of light against the almost pitch back mausoleum.

"Brother" Aethos replied softly, yanking himself up from the cold and remorseless floor in order to stand with his own brethren member, the Ultra's mandibles flared quickly as he voiced his own fears to the superior Sangheili warrior, "do you think the prophets would have outrun the parasite?"  
"I do not think it matters anymore, this mausoleum was constructed to hold out any force but we will have no way of exiting peacefully" Ra'zark almost spat out ominously, staring at the numerous coffins that decorated the chamber's walls. Many Arbiter corpses resided inside those sacred tablets; they had been buried here and thus would never be assaulted or intruded by the vile efforts of the Flood.  
"How are we to get to the Hierarchs?" The white Ultra spoke up slowly, attempting to govern his own will and mission with that of his brother; personally he was completely out of ideas and thus wished the Zealot would be more thoughtful and tactical.

"We aren't, we must escape this wretched city and all it holds" The golden clad Sangheili replied without a beat or fraction of hesitation; he knew that the underling would not fare well with the concept of leaving but he barely cared. This fight wasn't about honour, mentality or roles thrust upon ones shoulders; it was based on simple survival and the will to flee, "And I think I know how"  
The Royal Zealot kneeled down by the thick purple tablet that dominated most of the room, deactivating the golden energy sword momentarily in order to grasp onto the heavy metal. The two Sangheili were swiftly engulfed in absolute darkness, no light source revealing themselves to light up the holy mausoleum. As Aethos fumbled to activate his own blue cackling energy sword; a sudden and violent sound suddenly vibrated throughout the entire chamber.

Almost as if the light had been keeping something back, a howl started emanating from the numerous coffins that dotted the walls; causing both Sangheili warriors to roar out in fear and survival. They both activated their energy swords warily, causing mirror lights of gold and blue to spark the walls and reveal the new horde of enemies.  
The coffins were being ripped apart from the inside, clawed talons breaking through the once powerful metal and unleashing the corpses underneath. As Ra'zark watched with disgust, his own talons still firmly grasped on Fire-Spite; he suddenly realised who these creatures were.  
"The parasite has engulfed the legendary Arbiter's; we must ensure this undisciplined rise is quickly expunged!" The Zealot roared out in fury, enraged with the unholy assault onto their most sentient and sacred vanguard. As one of the infected arbiter figures tore itself out of the coffin like chamber, it screeched violently and rushed itself forward in hopes to infect and digest the two victims that had been foolish enough to trespass.


	20. The Legendary Arbiters, brought to ruin

Aethos charged first, activating his own cackling blue energy sword in order to light up the entire hallway and new found battleground. The powerful white Ultra growled as it faced off against the legendary corpse, watching its massive taloned hand tighten together in order to fashion another dripping wet claw out of its fist. Finally the Sangheili warrior lunged first, slashing his powerful energy sword straight forward in hopes to skewer the flood form straight through the middle of its infected gaping chest. The infected form dodged the assault almost easily, allowing the blade to sink into its left shoulder with a quick eruption of brown gas and liquid; the Arbiter floodling growled quickly and lunged itself forward, smashing its weight against the foolish warrior and propelling both backwards into the wall.

Aethos roared as the creature stabbed its talons forward, managing to pop against the thick blue energy shielding and almost deplete the barriers completely. The Ultra tugged at the embed energy sword without avail, sweating furiously as he started to feel the pressure and heat of his assailant and would be infector. A growl emenated furiously as the Sangheili reached up with its other fist, grasping onto the flood's neck and snapping it backwards almost easily; despite the raw power of these creatures, they posessed ancient and brittle bones.  
However the broken vital core did nothing to halt the combat form, only aggravating it to the point of biting its infected green mandibles down upon the exposed Sangheili neck; intent on corrupting its soft ebony flesh and ripping the elite around like a ragdoll.

Suddenly a blinding roar of light beamed out to all corners of the room, causing the flood combat form to screech out in pain and fear; diverting its numerous red flowered tentacles away from the searing heat. As Aethos managed to kick the arbiter clad flood form away from himself with his own powerful hind quarters, he swiftly turned his head to witness his brother's success. The golden Zealot had uncovered a blinding source of energy that had been hidden underneath the prophet's own tablet in the middle of the mausoleum.

Ra'zark growled out loud and gestured for his younger brother to rush forward, swiftly positioning his own golden energy sword into a combat stance as he covered the retreating Ultra, "Come brother, this route will lead us to safety"  
Aethos pondered silently on what means of escape this blinding light had to offer, then with a swift shake of his white helmet he realised that he barely cared; he simply wanted to get off this city with his own life and his brother intact. And so he ran straight forward, ignoring the deafening howls of numerous arbiter infected flood forms ripping themselves out of their own tombs; clawing through the thick metal as if it were paper.  
The golden Zealot nodded swiftly as his brother stood to stand at his side before he spoke up reassuringly, "Such a reinforced fortification would have some form of escape, the prophets would have no doubt constructed this teleportation unit to travel straight towards their own vessel!"  
As the Sangheili warriors prepared themselves to jump straight into the blinding ball of pulsating golden energy; the singular Arbiter flood form screeched out in rage, kneeling in malice whilst ripping at the plasma blade that had been embed inside its shoulder. Finally the filthy monstrosity managed to rip the sword out, balancing it unto its own right arm and stepping forward; bellowing out an animalistic challenge.

Ra'zark stiffened as he witnessed the flood form roaring out a challenge; spreading its infected mandibles to all sides as it screeched out in rage, the Zealot had never refused an opponent in his entire life, and this one was requesting a sword fight.  
"Let it go brother!" Aethos growled quickly, attempting to awaken the honour bound warrior to the grim realisation that if they didn't leave soon; their husks would be infected much like these once legendary Arbiter figures.

Ra'zark turned his own head to the side, although the notion of an honour bound battle was something he would die for; he knew that he had more pressing situations to deal with. He would not leave his brother alone at the uncanny mercy of the Hierarchs; their own motives were even unclear to him. But something else came across his skull as he looked at the teleportation unit, it had been constructed for one Hierarch to escape at a time; the cool down period would be longer than expected.  
"Go, I will join you" The Zealot stood up slowly, pushing his brother back to the thick pulsating orb of energy in order to stand alone against the energy sword wielding flood form. As much as he hated the look the Ultra gave him, he knew that he was doing what had to be done.  
"I will not" Aethos growled back, refusing a direct command from a higher sibling and commander; standing grim against the golden warrior with a stubborn and set face, he was not allowing his brother to die over such a trifle matter as honour.

Finally Ra'zark resorted to doing what he wished not, wildly swinging his own golden energy sword across the thick augmented air in order to impact against the Ultra's shin. The white elite reacted instinctively, jumping straight backwards whilst flaring his mandibles in disbelief and alarm; only to realise that was exactly what the Zealot had intended. Golden light shimmered in all directions as the teleportation unit engulfed the Ultra's force, resisting his urge to halt the unstoppable transaction of converging this selection of mass and creating it in another location.  
As Ra'zark watched his brother teleport to a possible safe location, a slow clear tear started to resound out of his right eye; causing him to pause and touch at his face. A warrior did not cry, it was cowardly and even an act that revealed ones lack of honour. However as the golden zealot looked straight back at his enemies, he realised the passion and devotion he felt would not shame him; it would raise him to the point of no return.

"Let me send you deep into the abyss!" He roared out in fury, allowing his golden energy sword to reflect the rage that had been sketched straight across his own mandible extended face. Quickly, the Zealot rushed forward; slashing the Fire-Smite horizontally in order to catch the opponent combat form quickly. A thick plumage of blue and red sparks splashed in every direction as the blades impacted, lighting up the entire mausoleum and illuminating both warriors as an unstoppable and unmovable force of nature.


	21. Reunited

The gasp of heavy saliva against the soft cool breeze of a sandy shore was almost a reminder of how much the might of the Covenant had intruded on an already flawless Utopia. The beach curve had been littered with numerous cracks, rocks and gullets of water intakes that spanned outwards from a high pair of mountains to the east. Large solemn brown stacks of bark helped lift a overgrowth of green vegetation; almost a blanket against the outside world as one would enter the thick mangrove undergrowth of the forest. The soothing sound of water slushing up against the beach was almost too much to pass up, but as the large white armoured Sangheili warrior stood on his own two legs to survey his surroundings; he saw nothing but mistakes.

Aethos arced his entire frame upwards as he shifted his hazy vision to the ongoing battle that lay above him; numerous purple covenant vessels slaughtering each other without a twinge of mercy but rather with explosions of gas, fire and metal. The mushroom oriented city of High Charity could be seen from his own position in the sandy shore, and as the Sangheili watched more fire seep out of the entire installation he knew that there was no survival to be found amongst it.

A slow clear droplet started seeping out of the warrior's left eye, splattering down to the soft ground and causing the Elite to shuffle his skull to the side. He may have lost his brothers in the battle above, but he had more important tasks to indulge himself in. As the Ultra shifted his head to the side, he realised that he had been sent straight onto the holy ring itself; something that seemed out of the ordinary and would be drawn upon later.  
_The blind arrogant fool_, Aethos almost swore out loud as he remembered his own brother's recent demise; personally he felt that honour was something to be respected and controlled, but one shouldn't allow it to control themselves. However he knew that Ra'zark had gone out exactly the way he wished to, defending his own brethren whilst facing off against an unstoppable foe.

Aethos growled swiftly as he stepped forward, limbs still wary from the sudden and rather unsanitary teleportation; his vision started to clear up from the usual fog as he took in a deep breath of the augmented oxygen rich air. The Sangheili's mandibles twitched nervously as he felt the familiar but still ominous sense of something watching him; finally he lunged his whiten armoured skull to the side, alerting a small herd of grazing animals to conceal themselves into the thick green vegetation. He knew that he had to keep moving, staying at this location would bring him nothing but depression and death.

However as Aethos stepped one large boot into the sand, a slow rumble drew his attention to a trio of purple banshees that had rushed forwards overhead. Initially, Aethos had felt reassurance; but as he recognised the thick red markings on the banshee sides he was forced to activate his own active camouflage. The airborne fliers accelerated their speed without knowledge of the concealed Sangheili, allowing twin streams of smoke to emanate as the vehicles abandoned the canyon.

The Ultra shook his head softly as he started to walk forward, stepping onto the soft sand with more confidence; allowing his own energy shielding to deactivate and reveal his own white grim covered armour. He had recognised the fliers as the traitorous Jiralhanae, and judging by the smoke screen left behind; the heretics had landed not too far away. A conflict of interest suddenly spanned out within the mind of the Sangheili; he knew that the banshees could get him of this Halo, however to grab such vehicles without weaponry would he an exceptional task.

"Gods give me strength" Aethos spoke softly, reaching down in order to grasp onto the sacred sand that encompassed the entire beach; tightening his own grip on the soft terrain before preparing himself to unleash all hell unto the brute armada.  
"Do not call strength from the gods, but from yourself" A voice called out from behind, catching him completely of guard and allowing a choked gasp to escape his own mandibles.

It was not difficult to remember the voice of his brother in arms, his comrade and sibling of combat; the Sangheili Zealot that had defied all odds to stand once again with the Ultra.  
The white armoured Elite twisted his head to the side swiftly, barely believing his own dozy eyes as he witnessed the large golden armoured warrior step forwards towards him warily. The Zealot's knees were evidently buckling but his hold onto a thick bundle of brown flesh was pushing him to keep moving. Finally Ra'zark threw the flood combat form corpse to the ground, allowing it to submerge slightly into the water line; two energy swords equally skewered directly through the deceased floodling's chest. The Sangheili fell down onto one own knee as temporary fatigue induced by combat and teleportation had started to affect his own body and thought process.

"I brought your sword back" He finally groaned, toppling his entire body forward in complete exhaustion in order to be caught by his brother in arms; the mighty white warrior carrying his superior to the soft sand in order to lay him to rest. Finally Aethos turned back to the flood form, confident that it was indeed killed before ripping the two cackling energy swords out of the creature's belly; both the crimson and blue surges of plasma slowly disappearing as they were deactivated.

They were safe once again, laying on a white spread beach bay that had been positioned on top of the most destructive and dangerous weapon in the universe.


	22. Preparations

Flashing blue lights almost blinded the Jiralhanae pilot as it continued to operate the hovering purple encased Banshee flier. Thick torrents of smoke erupted out of the vessels symmetrical lobes; interacting with the oxygen rich atmosphere of the ring like home world; the curves of smoke were disturbingly perfect, revealing how new the vehicle as well as the pilot was to both the new ring world as well as warfare. With a slow resounding growl the young hair encased creature twitched its powerful thumb to the side in order to register the incoming transmission; loud roars suddenly resounded through the alien's communications relay, translating sharply to renounce his own landing upon the Forerunner temple that many of the Jiralhanae had found themselves on.

The purple flier zoomed downwards through the green vegetation, dodging two massive brown trees as it started to land upon the silver installation inside the thick overgrowth of foliage. Two small, scrawny but heavily armed Kig –Yar scouts squawked out as the banshee opened its primary cockpit to allow the brute unto the temple; then as they let the new coming Jiralhanae into the installation, they returned their scopes to the outside vegetation and any hidden enemies inside the never-ending foliage.

The carbine wielding Jackals didn't manage to see the two concealed elite warriors however, despite their own powerful vision and magnified glasses they still couldn't witness the golden Zealot and white Ultra crouching alongside in the undergrowth. Mainly due to the thick green foliage as well as the sparkling active camouflage that rendered the two elite warriors as almost completely invisible.

Ra'zark stepped forward swiftly out of the undergrowth, his own invisible barriers haltering any light that would attempt to reveal himself. The two concealed Sangheili looked upwards at the Kig-Yar scouts before stepping slowly unto the black soil with a puff of dust and earth. Then suddenly they rushed forwards, breaking cover in order to infiltrate the installation without warning or a twinge of mercy.

Both heavily armoured Sangheili warriors collided against the wall harshly, their own armour pieces screeching slightly as they deactivated their active camouflage and prepared themselves for the battle ahead. Aethos twitched his right forearm sharply as he grasped onto his own newly acquired and thought lost energy handle; staring straight upwards at the shadow of the two Kig-Yar scouts that had positioned themselves on the brim of the installation's exterior edge.

"You strike from the front" Ra'zark growled softly to the equal brother of his race; nodding his own golden encased head to the side as he commanded out loud exactly as he had been trained to do, "I will assault from behind when the beast has turned its back"  
"What can you hope to achieve here brother?" Aethos responded slowly, his mandibles manoeuvring clumsily in nervous anticipation; he was ready to take yet another life, but was unsure where exactly it would lead him, "We must return to where the fight is thickest" He continued earnestly, nodding upwards at the resounding battle that was still vibrating throughout the religious shuttle known as High Charity.

"Nay, we must understand our enemy and what is truly happening" The golden Zealot almost roared out-loud, initial anger resounding through the lack of loyalty before he realised he was indeed speaking to an equal brother of combat and arms, "The heresy runs so deep I counsel even the Hierarchs amongst it"  
"Who do we search for?" The Ultra spoke softly, looking down at his own toned right arm as he realised what exactly his brother was truly searching for, "This quest will gain us information yes, but for whom?"

"There is one single member of our race that I am prepared to follow no matter how far, one Sangheili that would never betray the divine path" Ra'zark responded gracefully, looking upwards a the clear blue sky that had been partially hidden by the thick foliage whilst still revealing the ongoing aerial battle between the forces of the Jiralhanae and that of the Sangheili, finally he bit his white teeth filled mandibles together and stared at his brother evenly at the face, "The Arbiter"

"The Arbiter?" Aethos almost choked outloud, crouching down in order to quench his own shadow from the two Kig-Yar that had started to patrol the installation yet again, "We know not where he is or what he does?"

"Nay, but if we can find a terminal or even a covenant battle grid" Ra'zark nodded slowly whilst stepping forward. The golden clad Sangheili balanced his weight almost perfectly on the two powerful and armoured legs, all too aware that they had already wasted too much time on this conversation when there were heretics to slaughter and a job to be completed, "Only then will our own path will be set before us."


End file.
